Trouble and Drama in Chicago
by PaigeyHarris
Summary: Valerie Severide is the little sister of Kelly Severide, She's the youngest Detective to ever make it into intelligence. She ends up getting involved with Mouse. She faces danger around every corner. What happens when some of Mouse's old enemies come back for revenge, what'll happen to Val? (Sorry I really suck at summaries! Story will be so much better though) (CHAPTER 4 NOW UP!)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) I do not own Chicago Fire, PD, or Med in anyway possible, all rights go to Dick Wolf, If I did own Chicago Fire, PD, or Med, Valerie would be a character in the show.  
 **Here is a little info on Valerie**  
 _:20 years old_  
 _:Kelly Severide's younger sister_  
 _:She first worked at Firehouse 51 as Kelly's "CO Lieutenant" of Squad 3_  
 _:Although she loved everyone at 51 she was closer with everyone at the 21st especially Mouse ;)_  
 **Now on with the show**!

Val's POV:

* * *

I was sleeping soundly in bed when I got a phone call, since it was 1 in the morning, I'm guessing it's Voight.

"Yeah" I said with a groggy tone, "Hey I know its your day off and everything" "Voight it's 1 in the morning, my day off hasn't even started yet" "I know, I'm sorry to wake you Val but we need you"

"Figures; Have Mouse send me the address and I'll be there as soon as possible" "Got it" Voight hung up after that.

I did not want to get up for the life of me. I plopped my head onto my pillow and a second later my phone dinged.

"67 Westmount street" Mouse texted me the address "Really, why is it so far!" I whined into my pillow, I sighed once more and got out of bed and into the shower.

I opened my closet and looked around for something to wear, it wasn't hot out, but it was still cool.

After what seemed like forever I settled on a brown leather jacket, white tank top, with black leggings and my famous white doc martens. I applied some make-up as well, lets just say I never go out of my apartment without make-up, ever!  
cgi/set?id=196016872

I started to brush through my golden blonde hair when all of a sudden I had a pair of arms around my waist.

"Huh, OH MY GOD you scared the crap out of me Mouse" "Sorry, I sometimes forget, you forget I have a key to your place" we both started laughing "I thought I was going to meet you at the station?" I started to brush through my hair again even though Mouse was still holding onto me and had his face was nuzzled in my neck.

"I thought I would drop off an Iced Caramel swirl extra extra" He said walking away from me and getting the coffee "AWWW your the sweetest! Please tell me you got me decafe though, I can't have regular coffee it makes my sick"

"Of course I got you decafe, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't" I grabbed the coffee from him and took a few sips before putting it down on the dresser next to me. "Not a very good one" I went up to him and put my arms around his neck and he placed his arms around my waist again. "Thank you" I said before I kissed him.

Of coarse my phone had to go off and ruin the moment. "UHHH" I threw my head back and grabbed my phone out of my back pocket. "Where are you?" "On my way out Voight" I ended the call and shoved my phone back in my pocket.

"Come on, I don't think you want to deal with a grumpy Voight" "He's never grumpy around me, he loves me" "Everyone loves you, even though you can take out a squad of guys all by yourself" It's true, I was one of the toughest detectives in Intelligence, it was honestly a good idea to stay on my good side, cause once I hated you; it took a lot to get me to not hate you anymore.

We walked outside to Mouse's car, I swiped the keys from Mouse "I'm driving" I smiled at him, he just rolled his eye's and started laughing.

"Has Jay heard anything from Erin?" "Not that I Know of, I'm guessing you haven't either?" "Nope" Erin was my best friend, I was all alone in guy town and she left to go get high and party all night with Bunny "Can you do me a favor?" "Anything" "Ping Erin's phone for me" "Val, you going to see Erin is only gonna cause you and her to get in a fight" "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE, I'M NOT GONNA LET HER RUIN HER LIFE ALL OVER AGAIN" I didn't even realize I was shouting.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout at you, I just, I don't know" "It's all good, and yes I will ping her phone for you, only because I love you though" I parked the car a little farther away from the crime scene so no one would see me and Mouse together.

We've been dating for almost 4 months and no one knew about us, with the exception of my brother, no one else knew not Erin, not Jay, not Antonio, and NOT VOIGHT and I was best friends with all of them, mostly Erin, Jay and Antonio though.

"Ok, you do your detective stuff and I'll wait here and get her location for you" "Thank you" I kissed him once more and walked off to the scene.

"Scuse me this is a-" I showed him my badge "Detective Val Severide" The officer held up the crime scene tape for me. "Voight; whatda we got?" "Glenn Wright, 24 years old apparently apart of this new gang" I lifted the cover off the guys body, Jay came up behind me tapping my shoulder I gave him a small smile, "They call themselves they Cross Soldiers" Jay said.

"I'd love to know how they came up with that name, what was he holding?" "A drug called Passion, some Weed, and Heroin" "So whats this guys role, messenger or receiver?"

"My guess would be receiver, Usually messengers carry one type of drug-" "But receivers have more, thanks Antonio" Something about the name Glenn Wright sounded familiar I just couldn't put my finger on it, "Voight, I think I have a CI that might be able to help with this" He nodded his head "Roll with it, meet us back at the station"

I walked back to Mouse and the car. "Hey did you find Erin's location" "Yeah she's at a club" "Send me the address please" "Yeah, where you going" "Kenzie Holland"

He closed his laptop and got into the car, "I'm gonna drop you off at the station" "Why and who's Kenzie Holland?" "A. I'm going to find Erin and B. She's one of my CI's who works as a stripper" "I still don't see why I can't go with you"

"Aww is Mousey worried about me" "I'm always gonna worry about you, it's kinda of my job" "I thought it was Kelly's?" "It's both of ours" "I'll give you that one, while I'm gone look into Glenn Wright for me he's our DB, can you also send me a photo, I need one too show Kenz"

Mouse got out of the car, he stuck his head through the window on my side. "Got it" he made sure no one was around "Be safe, I like my girlfriend alive ya know" "Promise" He leaned in and kissed me. "I'll be back soon"

I drove away, 15 minutes later; I was at the club Erin was at. Did I really wanna do this, walk in there and start something. I guess I did, I was already walking up to the door.

"Name?" I could tell right off the bat that this guard would let any girl in if she gave him something, sadly all he was gonna get tonight was a flirt.

"Oh I'm not on the list, but uh do you think you can make an exception just this once; for me?" He looked me over then smiled. "Just this once" He moved the rope and let me in.

I walked around for a bit before I found her. Erin saw me. She rolled her eye's and tired to walk away, but I grabbed her hair and dragged her to the bathroom. "VAL LET GO OF ME" She was trying so hard to get me off of her, but I was too strong.

"WHAT THE HELL VAL!?" "I should be asking you that, why in the world would you throw away everything you've worked for, Voight got you out, you had Jay and you act like he doesn't even exists, he cares about you so much and all you did and are doing now is treating him like shit, you treating us all like shit Erin"

"I don't need a lecture from you Val" "Well obviously you do, because you can't see what's right in front of you, I know it's hard for you to believe this, but I went down this road, I was around the same age you were, if I could get out of it you can to, Erin I'm begging you please come back everyone misses you, I miss you"

"Are you done?" I just looked at her with a blank face, there was no getting through to her. "I don't even know who you are anymore" I walked out slamming the bathroom door behind me.

"You new around here?" "Not interested" I hated these kinds of guys, ya know the ones that never give up "Come on... show me a good time" "How's this for a good time" I punched him in the stomach, grabbed his arm and held it behind his back.

"Next time I'm gonna break both of your arms" I let him go "Here's a 20, you never saw me here" I said to the security guard, I didn't want someone finding out I was here and by someone I meant Voight.

"Hey miss can I talk to you for a sec?" A little girl was walking towards me "Yeah, what are you doing out here all by yourself" "I'm out here looking for my sister" "Okay; sweetie how old are you?" She looked like she couldn't be older than six at least.

"Five" I picked her up and put her in the car. "What's your name" She looked at me for a moment, she was definitely skeptical of me. "My names Valerie, but everyone usually calls me Val, can I know your name now?" she loosed up a bit and got more comfortable.

"It's Isabelle" "Okay Isabelle, I have to see a friend real quick, but I promise I'll be right out, can you stay in the car for me while I'm with my friend?" She nodded her head. "Here I'll turn the radio on for you" I got out of the car and locked it before heading into Underworld.

I looked around for a bit trying to find Kenzie, but she was no where to be seen. I figured if she wasn't out entertaining people, she was in the back with Rockey, the owner of the club. "Hey Bartender, I'm looking for Rocky" All the bartenders knew me here, even though Kenzie worked at club and was one of my CI's she was still one of my best friends. "I thought that was you" I looked over my shoulder and saw Rockey approaching me. "Hey Rockey can you get Kenz for me? I gave him a quick hug

"I have work to do, but you can go in the back and get her" He handed me his keys, "I need to bring her back to the station though, so your gonna have to find someone else to fill her position" I playfully shoved him backwards and started walking towards the back room.

Kenzie was sound asleep on Rockey's couch, I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at her head, "Wake up sleeping beauty!" "Val what the hell, do you even know how much time I get to actually sleep?" "Stop working as a stripper then, come on get up I need to take you down to the 21st.

"Why?" She grabbed her purse knowing she didn't have a choice "Do you know a Glenn Wright?" She stopped and turned around to look at me. "Yeah I do, he's one of my oldest friends, I mean I haven't talked to him recently" "Kenz, we had a DOA and his name was Glenn Wright, I'm so sorry"

"Its fine, just-" "I know, I'm bringing you to the station so you can help." We walked out to the car. "Val, who's in the front seat" "Get in the car and you'll find out" "But there's a child in my seat" "Then get in the back" she got in the back like she was told.

"Valerie who's your friend in the back" Isabelle pointed to Kenzie "Kenzie this is Isabelle, Isabelle this is my friend Kenzie" "HIIIIII" Kenzie and I started to laugh that was honestly the cutest thing ever.

"Hi Izzy, how do you know Val" "I was looking for my sister and I saw Valerie getting in her car, she looked nice enough and I saw that she had a bag on her waist, so I knew I could trust her and since she was police she would be able to find my sister"

"You're a very smart girl Isabelle" Kenzie said chuckling. "Isabelle can I ask you a question?" she nodded her head at me. "Do you know what drugs are" "Kind of" she made that in between motion with her hand. "Okay, I want you to be honest with me; is your sister on drugs?"

She didn't answer at first but Kenzie got her to come clean. "Isabelle its ok to tell Valerie if shes on any kind of drug" "Okay and the last time I heard her talking with Scott she said that she couldn't wait to get some coke, but I always thought that meant coke a cola"

She started to laugh, "Who's Scott; is he your sister boyfriend?" I asked her. "Yup, I dont like Scott he hit me once and Sam didn't do anything about it" After she said that I got even more pissed than I was before, not only did "Sam" leave her sister all by herself to get high, she had an abusive boyfriend. At this point I had no choice but to call DCFS.

"Has Scott or Sam hit you after that?" I could tell from Kenzi's tone that she was pissed too. "A few times, I usually just lock myself in my room though" "Well that's a smart idea; Now I have to ask you a few questions so we can find Sam, okay?" "Ok"

"Alright, how old is Sam" "17" "What's your last name" "Briggs" "Do you know where you live, like the address?" "I don't know like the exact address, but I know where my house is."

"Is this the station you were talking about?" "Yup this is where I work, cmon, wanna meet everyone?" A toothy grin appeared on Izzy's face. "Alright" I got out of the car and grabbed Izzy and walked into the station with Kenzie.

"Severide, I got a call from-" "I'd love to take it, but I can't at the moment sergeant Platt" "Excuse me" Platt looked up from her work and saw Izzy in my arms.

"Call DCFS for me please" "Yeah sure thing" "Val, What does DCFS mean?" "I wouldn't worry about it too much"

"Where have you been little miss" I put Isabelle down and told her to go into the kitchen. "Place's; I got your girlfriend for you" Jay furrowed his eyebrows together. "Did you already forget about me" "No way, what the hell are you doing her sexy" Kenzie walked up to Jay and gave him a hug. "Around, you know I don't settle down"

"Val; how come you didn't tell me you were going to get her?" "I don't know, maybe because I didn't want you two sucking on each others faces"

"Really, you know we could just do it right now" "God, please don't" Kenzie sat next to Jay on his desk. "Like you and Antonio did in front of us" I glared at Kenzie. "You and Antonio were dating?" I looked over to Mouse, he looked very shocked I looked behind me and saw Antonio with the same look on Mouse's face.

"Yes, we did" "When" "A few months ago, we were still dating when you came into Intelligence, we broke up a little while after that" "And no one up here knew except for you two" Mouse said. "Well Kenzie, Erin and Jay knew as well"

"Well what a surprise to all of us" Voight said coming out of his office. "Valerie I could only reach a jar of peanut butter in the bottom shelf" everyone looked over to Isabelle, than at me. "Well we can't have that" I grabbed her and walked over to Mouse.

Isabelle whispered into my ear "Is he your boyfriend, because he's really cute" I busted out with laughter, "Yes, but you have to keep it a secret okay?" I whispered into her ear. "Promise" "Haha, Mouse this is Isabelle, can you go downstairs with her and try and find her sister?"

"Sure" He grabbed her from my arms, "By Val Val" I waved good bye to her, once she was out of the room I explained to everyone what happened.

"I'd like to take five minutes alone with the sister and the boyfriend" "I'll let you Jay, but I'm already taking ten" "Ok, we have to get on with this case, Val what did you find out about Wright?" "First; everyone this is Kenzie Holland, she's one of my CI's, she used to be good friends with our DB"

"Hank Voight" Hank stuck his hand out for Kenzie, thankfully she took it. "Nice to meet you Voight"

Kenzie got off Jay's desk and faced everyone. "As far as I knew; Glenn wasn't into any drugs, not when we where friends, he did come from a troubled home though"

"Let me guess; abusive father that had a drinking problem and mother that took the beatings but did nothing to help him to save her own skin" "Right on the ball Jay"

Kenzie winked at him; Jay responded with a small grin, "Can you guys like not" I said plopping my self on Mouse's desk.

"What you mean this?" Kenzie walked over to Jay and planted a messy kiss on his lips, he gladly returned it. "I think I'm gonna be sick"

"Sucks for you Val" everyone started laughing, even Voight; I honestly thought he would have lost his mind, good for me that he didn't though"

"Sorry there's not much more I can tell you, me and Glenn went separate ways a long time ago" Kenzie looked at her phone, "I have to go anyways, Rocky says he has a big paying customer that wants me, Val can I borrow your car please"

"No, it's Mouse's car" "Why would you have Mouse's car" Voight asked, shit I was screwed if I didn't come up with an excuse quickly.

"Um he picked me up on the way, he said he was out and about and could pick me up, so I let him"

"I'll drive you back to the Underworld Kenz" "My night and shinning armor coming to rescue me" "STOP FLIRTING ALREADY" I playfully yelled as they both walked out of the bull pen.

"Val can I talk to you for a sec?" Uh-oh, whenever Voight said this it meant something bad happened, or is gonna happen. "Yeah sure" I got off the desk and walked into his office.

He shut the door behind him then sat down at his desk. "This CI of yours, Kenzie Holland? are her and Jay intimate?" I started laughing lightly, "No, Jay and Kenzie always act like that, there always flirting with each other no matter what, it's just how their friendship is"

"I'm only asking because it's against CPD rules to be intimate with a CI, even if its not our own" This made me remember when I first meat Mouse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _Jay was meeting on of his CI's, he bought him food and everything, but neglected to but me anything, so I went back to a little coffee stand and bought a coffee._

 _I opened the back door of Jay's car and slid in. "Thanks again for making me walk all the way back to the coffee stand to get a coffee" I was still trying to get myself situated and didn't take in anything that was going on._

 _"Jay who's your friend?" I looked to the side of me. "Mouse this is my co-worker and one of my best friends Valerie Severide, everyone just calls her Val though. "Greg Gerwitz everyone just calls me Mouse though"_

 _I've heard the name Mouse before, then it hit me. "OH so your Mouse, the one that served as a ranger with Jay, your the one that dragged Jay home" "So you've heard of me" "Heard is a understatement"_

 _Antonio texted me asking where I was "I gotta go, cute nickname by the way" I said getting out of the car, before I left though; I wrote my number down on the back of Mouse's hand, how Jay didn't see, I would never know._

 _What was I thinking, I'm dating Antonio and I just gave my number to another guy, THAT I THOUGHT WAS HOT! Some girlfriend I am._

"I know Voight, I wouldn't and won't let it get to that point" He just stared at me for a moment before rolling his eyes. "If this were anyone else, I'd be saying put a stop to it right now; I'm only letting this go on because I trust you, I'm gonna hold you to your word Val"

"I'd expect nothing less of you" I said walking out, I didn't do it in a snotty way though, I did it in a way Voight would understand that I was being playful and I didn't want to talk about the subject anymore.

I walked downstairs to Mouse and Isabelle, they obviously didn't hear me come down though. "SOOO what's going on with you and Val" I heard Isabelle say. "What do you mean nothing" "Don't be a liar Mouse no one likes a liar" "I'm not lying" he said laughing.

"Yes you are! you totally have a tell; you start twiddling your fingers" "I don't know what your talking about missy" I couldn't take it anymore, I was laughing so hard; I'm surprised they didn't hear me.

"She means this" I sat on Mouses lap and kissed him. He pulled back a lit bit only because he didn't want Izzy saying anything. "AWWWW you two are so cute together"

I got off his lap and sat in the other chair. "Izzy you can't say anything to anyone" "Silly Mousy I already know that, what do you think me and Val Val were laughing at earlier"

"Do you really think I would come in here, sit on your lap and kiss you with a five year old present who didn't already know about me and you"

"I can never tell with you Valerie Severide, your like a roller coaster that I can never get off of, but I wouldn't want to get off even if disaster were to strike"

"AWWWW" Me and Mouse looked at Izzy and started laughing. "Hey did you get in touch with DCFS?" Mouse asked me. I glared at him and pursed my lips together.

"Izzy why don't you go upstairs, have Ruzek show you around the station. She looked at me for a moment then got what I was trying to hint at. "Ohhhh, ok yeah, I'll go find Ruzek or something" She skipped up the steps.

"They can't take her, since shes under five they don't want her to be put into foster care, no one there can take her either" "There's nothing they can do" "Nope, thats why I was thinking maybe we can taker her?"

"Meaning you take her, but she comes and stay's at my house?" "Only if you want to"  
"Of course I want to, I just need to get a few things set up for her." There was nothing more I wanted then to go home with Mouse, even though it was daytime now, It was both our day's off, and right now I was feeling very flirty.

"Well I'm ok with that because I was thinking I could come over and help you, it is our day off and as much as I love little Izzy, I'd love nothing more than to spend sometime with you" I said in a whispered needy voice.

"Oh really, and were would you like to spend time with me?" he said pulling back onto his lap. "I'm still tired from this morning-" I leaned down to his ear, "Preferably the bedroom" That was enough for him, he set me down on the ground.

"That's it were leaving right now" We walked upstairs and found Isabelle making everyone laugh. "Isabelle, some people are gonna come here and take you somewhere, but its only gonna be for the night and then your gonna be brought back here tomorrow okay"

"kk Val" "Sarge Val and I are heading out," "Were are you two going" before things got bad I stepped in, "Hank it's both of our days off and since he drove me here he's driving me home"

"Oh yeah, okay, but I think I'm gonna hand the case over to the 23rd district, I mean we all just got off a big case, why not take a week long break" A bunch of "Oh my god" and yes's and are you serious were thrown around. After he said that I quickly grabbed Mouse's hand and practically dragged him out to the car.

We finally arrived at Mouse's house, he was getting eager and was ripping my arm off trying to pull me into the house.

He pulled me up the stairs and was struggling to open the door. Once he did he pulled me inside and shoved me against the wall. "Why are you so eager" I said laughing. He shut the door and started laughing with me. He took off my shirt and picked me up.

He started to kiss down my neck and on my collar bone. Finally he brought me into the bedroom. I need this attention right now, after everything I've been through this week.

So what's you guys think? I'm gonna be doing the next chapter based on the first episode of the third season and so on, I'll be throwing in my own chapters as well. This is my first fanfiction so please leave comments to help me, I'd gratefully appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2: Life is Fluid

(A/N: I DON'T OWN CHICAGO PD, FIRE, OR MED; I WISH I DID THOUGH XD)

Val's outfit cgi/set?id=197515456  
Val's POV:

All I could feel was someone tickling my neck. I started to lightly laugh, I knew exactly who it was though.

"Mouse knock it off" I said trying to hold his hands. "Why should I?" he was way to strong for me, he may look small and dorky, but he was a ranger and we all know how tough you have to be, to be a ranger.

"Maybe because you love me" he moved down to my stomach and started to tickle me again. "Oh my god I hate you so much right now!"

"You can't hate me you love me to much." I was laughing uncontrollably I could barely get a sentence out of my mouth. "MOUSE - STOP- IT."

"Alright fine" He finally stopped and rolled off of me. I turned to face him and sighed, our week long vacation was over. "I really don't want to go into work today" I said.

Mouse started to lightly stroke my face, he knew this action always made me feel better. "I know, I don't want to either, but we have to." I rolled off his bed, I knew full well if I didn't start getting ready now; I wouldn't at all.

"Where you going, come back to bed" Mouse said plopping himself up on one arm. "If I don't get up now, I'm not going to at all." I threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt and pulled the covers off of Mouse.

"HEY!" I gave him a small grin, "Hey nothing, you have to get up too Mouse." "Make me"

"Come on, If you don't I'll go get Izzy" We've been taking care of Izzy for six days now. We found Sam and Scott getting high in an ally, arrested them on the stop; the both of them were going away for 10 years.

It's not like we could call her parents about it either, they died in a car accident last year. Mouse snapped me out of my thoughts. "PLEASE DON'T" If Izzy was up, you had to be up; she would jump on the bed until you woke up.

Lets just say me and Mouse didn't need an alarm clock. "Then get up, we have work to do." He sighed and got off the bed.

"The things I do for you." He walked up to me and kissed me. All of a sudden I felt a little pair of arms around my leg.

"Morning Iz" I said, Mouse looked at me funny, I motioned down to Izzy, God he was dumb sometimes.

I sat on the floor, not feeling like standing anymore. I did this all the time and at the most random times; I even sat down on the sidewalk once, in everyone's way and I didn't care.

"Izzy; Kenzie is gonna babysit you today, but she's working until 3, so until she gets off work your gonna stay at the fire house with Kelly" Izzy's face lit up, she and Kelly got along so well, she absolutely adored Kelly.

"YAY, I'M GONNA SEE KELLY TODAY!" Mouse and I started laughing. "I'm almost ready once I'm done I'll drive you down there, go get somethings together okay?"

"Kk Val Val" She skipped of to her room, leaving me and Mouse alone. "I don't know how much longer I can wait Val" a confused look appeared on my face. "What do you mean, you love Iz."

"Oh I do, but we haven't been able to do anything since she's been here" I laughed lightly. "Don't be greedy Mouse" I walked into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

I shortly came out after wards. I walked out into the kitchen, I needed coffee desperately. Unfortunately, there was none in the pot, so I had to make myself some. "MOUSE DO WE HAVE ANY COFFEE GROUNDS LEFT!"

I was going to kill him if we didn't. Coffee was a necessity of mine. "No I used the last of it yesterday!" He shouted from the bathroom. "I'M LITERALLY GONNA KILL YOU!"

Izzy walked out form the hallway and climbed up onto one of the bar stools. "It's ok Val Val we can just go to Dunkin's and get coffee" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You only want to go to Dunkin's to get a donut." "I'm not gonna lie, but I'm really craving a donut Val" we both laughed.

"Alright is all your stuff together?" "Yup" Izzy said in a cheerful tone. "Ok, I'm gonna go say bye to Mouse, then we can go" She nodded her head.

I walked back into Mouse's room."Bye babe, I'll see you at work" I walked over to him and started to button up his top. "Yeah" he kissed me good-bye then I left with Kenzie.

"Come on, Come on, Come on, LET ME OUT OF THE CAR!" See I wasn't kidding Izzy loved everyone at 51.

"Settle down Iz" I unlocked the car and walked into 51 with Izzy.

"HEY IT'S THE MUNCHKIN!" Kelly yelled running up to Izzy and throwing her up in the air. "KELLY!" Kelly put her down and walked over to me.

"Hey baby sis" I hate when he called me that, he knew I hated it too. "Don't call me that." I punched him in the shoulder. "OW!" we both started laughing. "Come here Val"

He hugged me, "We miss you here, you know; it sucks not having my CO captain here" I let him go and frowned at him. "I know you do, but the 21st is where I'm meant to be."

"I know, still sucks though." "You'll get used to it, anyway Kenzie's gonna pick Izzy up after her shift at the Underworld is done." Kelly nodded his head.

"You coming to Molly's tonight?" "I'll try too, if I'm not doing anything fun with Mouse." Kelly hated it when I joked about that stuff. "AH I didn't need to know that!" He said covering is ears.

"Haha, I gotta go, but I will come to Molly's tonight" I gave him one last hug before leaving.

I walked into the bull pen and joined the guys. We were all talking about the most randoms things. They were mostly about me though.

"So Val-" whenever Jay started a sentence with so, he was trying to find something out. "You gotta a guy?" I looked at him with a really kind of face.

"Who wants to know?" I asked simply "I think we'd all like to know" Ruzek said pulling up a chair. "Yes I do." i said simply again.

"Really, whats his name?" It was obvious Jay didn't believe me. "I'm not telling any of you." "What why not?" Kevin said sitting on the desk.

Antonio and Voight walked in, looks like I was saved by the bell.

"Morning ladies this is Bengie Keys know on the streets as Bengie Bones, priors for possession, trying to distribute, concealed weapon and has been ID as a street captain for his brother" Antonio said, handing us the picture of Bengie.

"Derek Keys number one on Chicago's most wanted; Narcotics estimates that over half the city's heroin comes from Keys, been after him for years, every time they send in an undercover they hit a wall" Voight hung up the picture of Derek.

Antonio started to speak again"A CI of mine gave up the location of Bengie Bones; grab him and he'll lead us to Derek."

"This can't be a typical grab, Derek finds out we're onto him; he'll dive deeper underground, so we gotta extract Bengie Bones without anybody knowing."

I loved it when Voight said we had to get a suspect without anyone knowing, it meant breaking into houses in the middle of the night and all black clothing, it was bad ass.

"That means everyone gets blacked out" See I told you.

Jay got up from his seat trying to catch Voight. "Sarge curious have you?" I knew right off the bat he was talking about Erin. "No." Voight said bluntly.

"We traded a couple texts a few weeks back; think I should reach out?" "She made her choice" Voight walked away after that.

"Hey Jay" He looked over to me. "Yesterday I had Mouse ping Erin's phone, I confronted her; she seemed like she was in bad shape, but she was happy, all I'm trying to say is she may listen if your the one who talks to her."

"Thanks Val." He gave me a small smile before walking downstairs to suit up, I followed shortly after wards.

We got to Bengies house, I was so excited for this. We haven't done it in so long.

Ruzek popped the gate in and we all followed Jay and Antonio. We all hopped over the fence, luckily I was flexible and could easily get over anything, Perks of being the High school Varsity cheerleading captain three years in a row.

I went in with Antonio, he picked the lock and just like that we were in the house. I stayed close to him though, he always made sure I did, he forgets that I'm not his girlfriend anymore.

Jay started to follow us as we tried to find Bengies room. I tapped Antonio and Jay and pointed to the stairs.

The first door ended up being Bengies room. Antonio jumped on Bengies bed and held him down; he slightly whispered "Chicago PD."

He was reaching for his gun under the pillow "Move your hand anymore and I'll knock you out" I quietly said.

All three of us heard movement coming from the bathroom, so me and Jay moved to the other side of the wall to surprise who ever it was.

Once the guy came out, Jay put his jun to his neck and I moved in front of him. "Who the Hell?"

We got who we needed and quickly got out of there.

We got back to the station and but Keys and his buddy in holding cells.

"Ok so who's interrogating who?" I asked. "Why don't you come with me this time Val, you to Toni" Voight said. As long as I was interrogating someone I didn't care.

"You know what I see sitting there-" Voight pointed to the heroin. "That's enough pure uncut H to send you down to state for a class X thats 30 years"

Once again I plopped myself up in the table, I honestly hated standing so much.

"You know what I haven't seen yet; A warrant" Bengie said cuffed to the bench. "Listen Bengie I could put a case on you; make a lot of people who sign my checks happy, your a big catch-" Bengie sat there smiling away, did he not understand how much trouble he was in?

"Where looking to hook a whale." Voight finished. "Your brother Derek is a real old school gangster isn't he?" I asked, I wasn't going to let Voight and Antonio have all the fun.

"Doesn't use phones, only does business face to face, and thats if your in his inner circle." I glared at Antonio, he always cut me off.

"Like you" I said regaining my sentence. "You hear that; Sounds like i got nothing to say until my lawyer shows up" I wanted to smack this guy up the head.

"What about your companion, maybe he'll talk?" I stood up and got in his face like Voight was, people like him always seemed to piss me off.

"Nah man, he don't know nothing." I always found the right thing to say to make someone crack.

"listen Bengie I don't have a problem you wanna step out on your old lady with another guy-" Voight pulled up a chair and sat in front of him. "I only care one thing; you serve up Derek; I'll let Aron walk"

Bengie thought about it for a moment. "If I serve up Derek; you let both of us walk."

Voight and Bengie stared at each other for a moment, I walked out though.

"Hey Valerie, tell Voight I'm running a quick errand." Jay said throwing his jacket on. "Where you going?" He stared at em for a moment before walking out, I knew he was going to see Erin.

Since Jay was going to see his "GIRLFRIEND" I thought I'd go see my actual boyfriend downstairs.

"Hey baby." I snaked my arms around his neck from behind. "Hey, whats wrong?"

"Nothing, It's just those kinds of guys that think there such smart asses." "Sounds like fun Val." He turned his chair around to face me. "Yeah its sooo much fun." I pulled up a chair and sat in front of him.

"Don't let them get under your skin, their not worth it." he grabbed my hands with one hand and brought my chin up with the other. "I know their not, and technically they don't get under my skin, they just bother me."

"That's what getting under your skin means Val." I rolled my eye's and huffed at him. "Whatever you say Mousey, I gotta get back upstairs though, thought I'd visit you since your all lonely down in your Mouse hole."

"Oh haha, very funny." he grabbed my neck and brought me to him. He kissed me once; "I love you" he said putting our foreheads together.

"I love you too." I gave him one more kiss before going back upstairs.

"Hey Val, your going back downstairs." Voight said walking past me. "What I was just down there!" I said in an aggravated tone.

I saw Jay all dressed up like a business man, I remembered that he went to see Erin; mine as well see what she said to him.

"Hey how'd things go with Erin?" "I basically told her I don't know who you are, but if you ever see Erin again; tell her she made me a better cop." Jay said while we were walking back downstairs.

"It went pretty much the same with me, I said I don't even know who you are anymore than slammed the door in her face."

"Jay come over here I gotta put your camera on." Jay walked over to Mouse.

"Who's a handsome devil" Mouse said into the camera, we all started laughing, Jay just started to pinch Mouse's cheek's.

"Your both idiots." I couldn't help but laugh. "Alright 100 grams small bills 1505 funds" Ruzek said throwing Jay a bag of cash.

"I look like Mr. Uptown or what?" "Well you look the part" Kevin called Ruzek over.

I bent down to Mouse's ear and whispered, "Why didn't you tell me the entire team was coming down here, I would've stayed and your would have saved me the extra walking?"

He Whispered into my ear, "I didn't want anything looking suspicious, there really was no reason for you to be down here when you think about it."

Jay looked at us both funny, "You two keeping secrets now?" Me and Mouse looked at each other before we looked at him. "Yup." We both responded.

Voight walked in with Antonio "Ok; here we go Bengie just confirmed the location to meet, he's gonna intro Halstead to Derek as a potential buyer to expanding his marketing on the north side; we get a deal on camera we'll move in."

I had a strange feeling about this meet up somehow it just felt like something bad was gonna happen, but I just shook the feeling away and tried not to worry about it.

"Where's the meet?" Jay asked "Main terminal at Midway" Voight said answering his question. "There's a lot of moving parts there plans, trains, vehicles, and the no fly zone over the airport, this doesn't sound safe." I said jumping off the table and stood next to Jay.

"It's Derek Key's we'll make it work; don't worry about me Val." He said placing his hands on my shoulders.

I was in the car with Ruzek, Antonio, and Kevin. we had the tablet that the camera was hooked up to. Of course I had to ride in the backseat though.

"Your Brother better be here." "He will he's my man" Bengie said reassuring Jay. "Is that camera up and running?" Voight asked through the com. "Yeah were all good Sarge." I said talking the com. from Ruzek.

Someone handed something to Bengie. Ruzek took the com. back from me "Sarge you wont one of us to follow that guy?" "Negative, stay with Halstead." Ruzek rolled his eyes. He was getting eager he wanted to go in and take Derek down.

"Ruzek; Chill" I said slapping the back of his head. "Yo this wasn't the plan" I looked back at the tablet, they were going to a different part. "Listen you want to meet Derek, its now or never" this is the exact reason I didn't like Bengie.

I knew he wouldn't follow through with the plan. "Alright, I'm rolling with this." Why was Jay going along with this?

"Bengie says you used to run with the Bell brothers?" "For a minute, In Bucktown." That feeling I had before was coming back.

"Those boy's still running around with chainsaws in their trucks?" "That's uh tradition, but I'm gonna stake a little piece of the world for myself."

"Where'd you disappear to last night." Key's asked Bengie. "What? I was home man." Bengie said nervously.

"This one told a different story" one of Derek's boy's said. Two more guys pulled out a beaten bodyguard, I just put my hand over my mouth.

"Your bodyguard said you disappeared for a couple hours funny thing is you forgot to put your shoes on." Bengie Knew he got caught on the inside.

"Are we gonna do business here or settle a family dispute?" Derek pulled out a gun from one of his bags and pointed it at Jay then at Bengie.

"Come on man, you gonna rob me?" Jay put his hands up. "Uh we gotta a gun" I knew there was something off with this entire thing, why do I never listen to myself.

"Come on brother" BANG. Derek just shot his own brother in the head, point blank.

"Shot's fired, shots fired" We all scrambled out of the car. "EVERYBODY MOVE IN" Hank yelled.

I was running as fast as I could, neck in neck with Adam, "To the right, to the right, right." I felt like I couldn't run fast enough, Jay was in trouble; he's one of my best friends, I'd never forgive myself if something happened to him.

"HEY STOP RIGHT THERE!" The airport security guards stop us. "WERE CPD WE HAVE A GUY BEYOND THIS CHECKPOINT WE NEED TO GET THROUGH NOW!" We didn't have time for this.

I was so close to going full berserk on this guy's, I've done it before and could easily do it again.

Finally they let us through. I was in front of everyone and had Ruzek and Voight on my tail.

We walked into the flight area and looked around making sure no one was there.

"Body" Voight motioned to Bengie on the ground. "Central CPD intelligence we got a DOA and an officer's been abducted."

"DAMMIT!" I screamed kicking over some boxes. Voight came over to me and hugged me. "We'll get him back, just calm down."

* * *

We were back at the bull pen, I couldn't calm down for the life of me, there was only one thing to do when I got like this.

I walked downstairs as quick as I could, It seemed like I couldn't get down there quick enough though. Tears started to well up in my eye's.

"Hey, Kenzie called and said-" Mouse said looking at some papers, he looked up from them and quickly rushed over to me.

"What happened, are you okay?" He gave me hug, but I got out of it. "Key's got Jay, and I'm not gonna be able to live with myself if something happens to him."

Mouse looked shocked for a minute, I didn't blame him though I did just tell him that his best friend was kidnapped by one of Chicago's most wanted.

"Val look at me; This is not your fault and don't say that you should have gone in with him because the same thing would have happened to you."

He was right I needed to be on the top of my game if we were gonna get Jay back. "Thanks" I hugged him for a minute before going back upstairs.

"Sarge this came from my CI I'll take the hit." Antonio said walking up to Voight like we all did. "Where we at with the SUV?" Voight didn't care acre about who it came from at the moment.

"We've got all the available patrol units out looking the only problem is there's no plate." I said wiping away a tear from my cheek. "What about the TSA badges that they used to get passed security?"

"They were stolen from several employee's yesterday; TSA didn't report them missing until this morning." Atwater said.

"Key's shot his own brother what do you think he's gonna do to Halstead?" I punched Ruzek in the arm. "Can we not think about that at the moment please!" I yelled at him.

Voight walked back to his office ignoring me and Ruzek. I pulled out my phone and called Kenzie.

 **Bold is Kenzie**  
 _Italicized is Val_  
(Blondielocks is Val's nickname for Kenz and Gingey is Kenzie's nickname for Val.)  
 **"Hey Blondielocks how's things going?"**  
 _"Not good Gingey, listen whatever you do don't text or call Jay whatever you do okay?"_  
 **"Blondie what happened to Jay is he ok?"**  
 _"Look I can't get in details, just promise me you won't contact him."_  
 **"Okay, I promise, will you at least let me know when I can or at least when he's alright?"**  
 _"I'll have him text you."_

I hung up the phone and I heard someone crying, "How long do I have to be here?" I looked around the corner to see Voight and a girl.

"As long as it takes." Voight lead her to Nadia's old desk. I looked into the kitchen are and saw Aaron sit down and start to cry. Antonio must have told him about Bengie.

"Is that one of Bengie's boys; I've seen him around?" the girl asked.

"Well your gonna get a lot of answers when this is all over right now I need you to tell me where Derek Key's is." Voight used on hand to stabilize himself on the wall.

"I don't know." Seriously how could she not know. "He put a bullet in his own brothers head, he won't think twice about killing you." Voight was gonna get anger, trust me you don't wanna see Voight get angry.

"I didn't want any of this to happen." She started to rock back and forth. "Yet here we are cupcake-" I got up and walked over to her. "Tell me where Derek Key's is now or I will knock you front teeth out."

When I threaten you the situation is pretty bad. "I swear I never meat him." Ruzek stood up behind me, he was ready to catch me so I wouldn't hurt the girl.

"Hank I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's a very determined boy downstairs who says he wants to speak with you and only you." Platt said.

"Val, Ruzek out her somewhere please." I went to the other side of the desk and pulled her to one of the interrogating rooms.

"You doing alright Val?" "Just peachy Ruzek." I sat back down at my desk and put my head in my hands.

God I hoped jay was ok.

"I got a CD and a phone." Voight held them both up.

We all crowded around Antonio's desk I stood behind him leaning myself up against his chair.

The video popped up. I covered my mouth and felt my eyes well up again.

We were watching Jay being tortured like an animal. Antonio paused the video and I brought my hands back down.

The phone Voight received went off, of course he picked it up.

(This is all Voight speaking since no one else can hear what Keys is saying to him) "Voight-" "what do you want?"

(Note: Instead of just One female cop Key's ask for two)

"What he want?" Al asked, Voight turned around to look at us.

"Halsteads life for all our CI files." Key's really was crazy.

"That's easy right we hand over the files?" I stared at Ruzek in shocked.

"Your joking with me right now, please tell me your joking with me right now?" As much as I loved Jay we couldn't hand over all our CI files there were way to many risks.

"There's over a hundred CI's in our database half a dozen of them are mine, half of them got wives and kids I'm not gonna have their blood on my hands if there names get leaked." Thank god Antonio said it.

"So you'd rather protect them and bury Jay?"

"Of course I would." I stepped between him and Ruzek along with Al.

"It ain't gonna get that far, grab Mouse and start creating fake files." Voight said pointing to me and Antonio.

"Where you going?" Someone asked. "For a drive."

Antonio looked at me for a moment. "Come on, we better get started."

"Mouse we need you to create a whole lot of fake CI files" Antonio said.

"This is what Key's wants for Jay, so you better move fast."

He started typing as fast as he could. "I don't know if I can do this I mean I'm trying to make at least 50 of these there's no way I'm gonna be able to get all the info right."

"Just try your best Mouse." I patted his shoulder before walking upstairs yet again.

Not long after Mouse brought up a case full of fake CI files.

"Where we at with the files?" Voight said walking in.

"All set we used photographs from Detroit and Indiana." Antonio handed one of the files to Voight "No way Key's will know who they are just by looking at them."

I picked up one of the files myself. "No more waiting Sarge its 8 A.M. we got one hour till the drop."

Voight put the file down and look at me. He was gonna ask me to do the drop, why me out of everyone.

After Voight looked at me he looked at Ruzek "Call Burgess tell her to come in." "What for?" Now I was really confused.

"Key's requested two female officers to deliver the files, Its gonna be Burgess and Val."

Now I was less confused. "Nah, you find someone else."

"you got a funny way of saying yes sir." Voight said

"There is no way I'm losing a partner and my fiance on the same day."

"I said get Burgess." "I'll pull up Rivera from patrol." Antonio got up so things didn't get worse.

"Valerie and I will do it." All of our heads snapped around. I got off the desk and stared at Erin.

"Get her out of here." Voight said to Antonio. "Hank-" "You gave your star back or don't you remember."

"Can we talk?" "You've made it clear what direction you wanna go in and that's down I've accepted that, bow get out." he pointed to the doorway again.

"This isn't about me; This is about getting Jay back, this guy wants to female officers and you and I both know it should be Val and I." Erin looked at me.

Erin was right we were strong on our own, but even stronger together.

"You here as a cop or to save your boyfriend?"

"Does it matter?" They both walked into Voights office, Erin shut the door behind her.

"What the hell just happened?" I said out loud, although I was mostly asking Antonio.

"Here take these it's ceramic it's not much but at least you guys aren't going in with nothing."

Al handed us the knives and Erin and I put them in the band part of our pants.

"Thanks Al." we both said before getting into the car.

Erin and I were waiting at the drop spot, I did not want to do this.

A black van pulled up to us and rolled down the window. It was defiantly one of the guys from the airport.

He wanded us both down and got back in the car.

"You got what Derek wants?"

"Its all the intelligence CI files." I responded

"Where's Jay?" Erin asked

"Let's say you hand over the files we check em over; then you get your guy back."

"That wasn't the deal." I spat at them.

"Derek said the files for our guy a straight trade." Erin was getting aggravated, I didn't blame her though.

The guy pulled out a gun pointing it at us.

"We don't see Jay alive right now; were walking with the box." Now I was starting to get aggravated.

"Guess your both going for a ride then." We looked at each other before getting in the car with the box.

We got to Key's house, I really hoped Mouse was tracking the car. Hell I knew he was doing something to find me, he knew I'd kill him if he wasn't doing everything humanly possible to find me.

Damn Key's house was freaking huge!

"Boss, we got guests, they wouldn't hand over the files unless they saw there boy."

"Welcome." Key's said making that hand motion.

"We held up our end-" "Now hold up yours." We both said.

"Go get him" Key's was starting to cut up some drugs "Sue you guy's don't want some; It'll put you in a better mood?"

"Were good" I glared at him, did he really think that two cops were gonna do drugs?

Finally one of the guys brought Jay out and shoved him onto the couch. Erin and I ran over to him. I sat behind him and started to look at his eye.

"Val, Erin?" He looked at the both of us "Come on were getting out of here."

Before we could do anything the two guys pulled there guns on us again.

"Hold up, ain't nobody going no where until these files check out." One of them said.

We sat down on the couch again.

I was still making sure Jay was ok. "Val I'm ok really?"

"Nice try pudge." I had different nicknames for everyone and they were all so stupid but thats what made them funny. Erin's was housewife since she always treated jay like a house husband and Antonio's was simply Clutz nugget.

"I just gotta ask how'd you think this was gonna play out kidnap a Chicago police officer, It just doesn't seem like a smart business move." Erin said snapping me out of thought.

"I got what I asked for didn't I, what you know about my business?" Key's was an even smarter ass than his brother was.

"I know that if your worried about a rat in your organization it's already to late." Erin said standing up and walking closer to Key's.

"Derek your not gonna like this, been through a dozen of these so far; not finding much that lines up this guy is doing time in Michigan but his photo doesn't match his name; This one is on parole in Indianan for a DUI when the report says he's supposed to be some heavy hitter with the Cartels."

We were freaking screwed. "You guy's think you could bring me a bunch of lies?"

"We brought the box they gave us, if you want we can make a few calls." I said still sitting next to Jay.

"No I'm done making calls, do him first and make them watch." Panic immediately entered my system.

I got off the couch trying to help Jay up, but I had one of the guys pull me away I turned around and punched him in the jaw.

I took out the knife Al gave me, The guy came running at me and was able to push me into on of the shelves I was able to hit the guy in the throat though.

I punched the guy on the way down to make sure he stayed down. I Went over and kicked the other guy off of Erin.

She used her knife and got the guy completely off her. A gun went off and I saw Erin hit Key's.

I ran over to jay and tried to cut the duck tape off his hands. Once I got it off; He immediately hugged me, I sat on the floor with him and I held him while we both watched Erin and Key's

"Don't move your under arrest." I heard her muffle out. Key's looked over to his desk, he was going for his gun but Erin shot him a few times.

She looked back at us for a moment before she opened the door lightly.

Voight and the rest of the team were there. I sighed with relief. "You ok Val?" Jay said pointing to my stomach.

I looked down and there was a bunch of blood on my shirt, probably a mixture if Jay's and the other guy I stabbed in the neck.

"Yeah I'm fine its not mine."

"Are you sure?" he said lifting my shirt up a little. "See not a scratch on me, well my front side at least.

I helped him up and lead him outside to one of the ambulances.

I made sure Jay was ok before finding Voight.

"Hey can I go back to the station and go home, I'll do any paperwork I have to first thing in the morning tomorrow?"

"Yeah go ahead."

I gave him a hug before driving back to the station.

I parked the car out front and walked out to the back.

I opened the back door and I slammed it behind me, I only slammed it so Mouse would know it was me.

"VAL!" Mouse said coming out behind his desk.

"Oh my god what happened to you are you ok?" He said running over to me and lifting my shirt up like Jay.

"I'm fine." I ran up to him and hugged him.

"You don't look fine Val?" I brought his head up to mine, "It's not mine, okay I promise I'm ok, just get in your car and meet me at your house please."

He looked at me with sad eye's for a moment, but he knew that I just wanted to go home.

"Okay." He grabbed his keys and walked out the back door.

I grabbed a few more things from my locker and headed out to my car.

I sat outside for a few minutes before walking into Mouse's house.

"Hey I called Kelly Isabelle's gonna stay at the station tonight."

I threwm my bag and keys onto the table and put my head in my hands again. Mouse came up behind me and started to rub small circles on my back.

"You may be fine on the outside, but your not on the inside Val Val." I turned around to face him.

"I don't wanna talk about what happened today, not right now, what I want right now is get a gallon of peanut butter cup ice cream, a Disney movie and my boyfriend on the couch, so I can relax."

He started laughing and kissed me again, after the day I had I need one. "What movie do you want, I'll find it while you get the ice cream?"

"Hmmm; I know Monster's Inc." I said jumping in the air and pushing past him.

"What is it with you and Monster's Inc.?" He said walking into the living room.

I grabbed the ice cream from the freezer and two spoons.

"I never told you, that like my favorite Disney movie?"

"No you did, but whats the reason behind it?" He sat down on the couch and pulled me with him.

"Well I've loved this movie since I was a kid, one day Kelly came up with this crazy idea; I would be Boo and he would be Sully, don't ask me where he got the idea from though?

"That's actually kinda cute." "It's not kinda cute, it's a lot a cute." I said kissing the top of his nose then cuddling up next to him.

Mouse kissed the top of my head "Love you" a spoonful of ice cream went in his mouth, "Love you too." I did the same as him and kissed him once more before the movie started.

 **So what'd you guys think of the second chapter? Sorry it took so long but I'm using the exact dialogue from the episode and it does actually take some time XD. Anyways just a little bit of info, Val's desk is Atwater's desk and his desk is another one that imaginary :D**  
 **Let me know what you guys think, again I'm so sorry it took so long! ~Paigeyharris.**


	3. Chapter 3: Natural Born Storyteller

Chapter 3: Natural Born Storyteller

(A/N: I DON'T OWN CHICAGO PD, FIRE, OR MED; I WISH I DID THOUGH XD)  
(Also; I know that Chicago Med didn't start until like the fourth or fifth episode but were all gonna pretend that it started okay? Okay. XD.)

(Can anyone help me post a link or something to Val's outfits please.)

Val's POV:

"The offender apparently got a new piece, went popping off at a cookout gotta love a heat wave in Chicago." Roman said to me, Antonio and Al.

"So we chased him in here, subdued him using the minimal force necessary to affect an arrest." Burgess said

"Jack-off tried to ditch the hardware." I rolled my eyes at Roman's remark, if you don't try and ditch the piece your carrying; you're an idiot.

"He threw it in a yard four houses south." He continued

"I spotted the blood opened the refrigerator, never saw anything quit like that."

"I sincerely doubt your shooter wanted us to find this." I said.

"These are definitely unrelated acts." Al said moving closer to the fridge.

I walked over to Jay and Lindsey. "You guys got any ideas?"

"This is a black neighborhood Val, always has been."

I threw my hands up. "I know I was just asking a question."

Erin started laughing.

"Were gonna find out somebody moved that kid here." She finished

"That call that was on the zone this morning- kid went missing from Rogers Park, I think this is him." I slightly threw my head on Jay's shoulder.

These case's always hit me harder than the rest, but I was still able to get the job done.

"Val come here." I walked over to Voight like he asked.

"You've gotta be kidding me." I stated

"We're gonna solve this... whatever it was." Voight said to all of us, mostly to Antonio though.

"I know we will." I could see it in Antonio's eyes, this was hitting him just as hard as it was me.

"Al why don't you ride with Voight back to the station?" I asked

He started at me for a moment before he got what I was trying to say.

"Oh yeah, alright." he walked off with Voight.

"Looks like its just me and you." he turned around and gave me a small smile before he walked off to the car.

We may not be dating anymore, but we were still super close friends, best friends even.

"You know I started a knock-knock joke three blocks ago?" I asked looking at him.

"Sorry- It's these cases with kids it's always the hardest, you think you'd get used to." he said switching his hands on the wheel and looking out the car window.

I sighed, "Pull over." He looked at me funny, "You heard me."

He did what he was told. I got out of the car; he followed and leaned up against it crossing his arms.

I stood in front of him. "What's going on in that head of yours? Don't even think about lying to me either."

"I'm fine Valerie." I hit him over the head lightly.

"OW what was that for?"

"You lied to me, I know you did because you used my full name and you only use my full name when your not fine."

He brought his hands to his head. I moved closer to him; I pulled his hands away and cupped his face.

"I know that there are other things going on, and that this case isn't the core problem."

I moved my hands down to his shoulders. "Would you believe me if I said I missed you?"

"Yes I would, but we both where going through stuff at the time, you were going through the divorce and I was going through..."

"When's the last time you had a panic attack or felt like you were being abandoned?"

I sighed and moved away from him, but he easily pulled me back.

"I'm only asking because I care and the last time I checked; I was the one still paying for your anti-depressants and panic attack medication?"

"I haven't had on recently, but my system got so used the Paxil for my depression and Xanax for my panic attacks; I just get sick if I don't take them.

He cupped my face now, "Listen, I know that we're not together anymore, but call me if you think your having one alright?"

I smiled and gave him a hug. "I know." I swiped the key from his pocket.

"I'm driving." he lightly hit my ass trying to be a child, "Hey my boyfriend wouldn't like that."

I said pointing my finger at him while getting in the car.

We weren't that far from the station so it would be a quick drive.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend?"

"Yup four months now." I said pulling into the station.

We walked upstairs, but once again he grabbed me.

"Who is it?" I raised my eyebrow and continued to walk up the stairs

"Let's see is; are you and Ruzek secretly banging?"

"Dude cmon!" Ruzek said laughing. "Oh no are you and Jay lying to Lindsey?"

I threw a little rubber ball at him laughing.

"Why won't you tell any of us who your boyfriend is?" Ruzek said spinning my chair around.

"Wanna know who I think it is, I think its the trauma fellow Connor Rhodes?" Atwater pulled my chair closer to him.

"Alright lets play a little game, you each get one chance to write down who I'm dating, if one person gets it right you all get to know AND the winner gets this $50 dollar gift certificate to the Olive Garden? I'll even give you guys a hint It's someone in the district, worked at 51 with me, and also works with Jay's brother Will, those are the people that you can guess out of."

Everyone scrambled to get a piece of paper, Voight put his down first.

"Your getting in the action to Voight?"

"Your like my second daughter, of course I want to know who your dating."

I looked over and saw Mouse not writing anyone down; the more I thought of it, they may find it weird that he's not writing anything down.

"Hey mouse how come your not getting in on this." I glared at him luckily he caught what I was trying to say.

"Oh yeah hold on." he wrote down some random name.

After he put the paper down I started to read the names.

"Ok who's the funny guy and put Carisi down?" Voight raised his hand laughing hysterically

"Why would I date someone who lived in New York?!" I yelled

I picked up the next one "JAY WILL LIKES NATALIE!"

"Ok here's a reasonable one Roman." I put that paper to the side knowing it would make people guess.

"Erin, I'm not dating CONNOR, where just really good friends, we get each other."

The next name was Casey "Who put Casey?"

"Is he your boyfriend?" I looked at Antonio and threw my hands out

"He's dating your sister, why would he be dating me?" He just shrugged.

"Jimmy Borelli really guys, really?"

"Guilty as charged." Al said

"Guy's Jeff Clark left."

"But you did work with him Val." Atwater said.

I looked at the next name, it could have only come from Ruzek.

"RUZEK! ONLY YOU WOULD PUT THAT NAME DOWN!"

He started laughing so hard I thought he was gonna pass out.

I started laughing, "Who'd he put down?" Erin asked laughing at Ruzek laughing.

"ANTONIO!" I pointed towards him.

"Anyways know of you are right! POINT ONE FOR TEAM VAL!"

"Alright lets get back to business." Antonio said walking up to the board.

I could see the look of sadness in his eyes again.

"We owe this kid our best, so what do we know?"

"All right, tender age white child found dead in a black 're still waiting on the M-E but responding EMTs indicate that, um... kids neck was snapped, he was stabbed in the abdomen three times." Ruzek moved over to the other side of the room and sat on the file cabinet.

"And his wrist and ankles were bound with sailor's knots, for what thats worth." Al said leaning on his desk.

"His name was Jeremy Dolan, he was reported missing 36 hours ago from Rogers Park." Jay said giving me a file, then moving on to everyone else.

"He was eight years old, his parents are Richard and Rochelle." I said.

"They're waiting at the morgue to ID the body." Jay said handing the last file to Voight.

"Roger's park is three miles north of that house." Erin said.

"Well he was probably killed elsewhere and transported to the scene." I said.

"We got no eyeball witnesses of the body being placed, though."

"Do we know who owns the house?" Jay said sitting down.

"Yep local real-esate investors." I said.

"Its one of 150 properties that they're buying and fixing up in that area." Atwater said sitting down on my desk.

I pushed him off my desk and continued "Me and Erin can see if there's anything there."

Erin gave me a nod.

"Alright we start in Rogers Park I want all in-service calls the last 48 hours, where was he abducted, somebody heard a scream, saw a car they didn't recognize. strange face, something." Voight finished.

"Boy's family is on the way to the morgue I want to be there when they ID him, Val; you think you could come with me instead?"

I nodded my head "Yeah sure, Jay can go with Erin instead."

"Yeah."after Voight said that I walked out with Antonio.

"Any reason you wanted me to come with you?"

"Nope, you just make me happy and right now, I could use a little happy."

"I'm honored."

"That's him. That's-" Rochelle said hugging her husband.

"Mrs Dolan, we're so sorry for your loss." I walked up to her and put an arm on her shoulder. her husband and I led her to a chair.

"He went missing Saturday." I said sitting down next to Antonio.

"He went on a bike ride he was gonna go see his friend." Rochelle said.

"We found him three and a half miles south, would he have ridden that far from home?"Antonio asked.

"They found his bike a block from the house, why don't you know this?"

I didn't understand why she was getting frustrated with us.

"We're getting up to speed."

"You need to find who did this."

"That's our intention Mrs. Dolan." Antonio said reassuring her.

"I can't - I can't do this." Rochelle's husband took her out of the room, but he came back in.

"Do you know, was he abused sexually?" Richard asked.

Antonio and I faced each other, "Medical examiner hasn't had a chance to work yet."

"Mr Dolan I'm sorry to ask this, but was there a history of abuse in the family?" I said, I really did hate asking those questions, some parents thought we were accusing them.

"His life was perfect. Same block I grew up on, there are no problems on that block, and when there is...we deal with them."

" If we need to reach you.."

"I'll be at home trying to keep my wife from falling apart detective Severide." Richard said walking out leaving me and Antonio.

We all went down to the block where the Dolan's lived. I went with Antonio and Jay.

"So , uh, how well did you know the Dolan's, Mister.." Jay said

"Boyd, Damien Boyd, I've, uh- I've know Richie my whole life I grew up down the block here. I don't live here anymore though, so... I wish I could help you, my friends are grieving and I got to get these inside." He said throwing an arm around his son.

"Sorry our condolences, Mister Boyd." I said shaking his hand and Jay ruffling the sons hat.

"So no one saw or heard anything?" Jay said looking out in the distance.

"Nothing they feel like sharing." Antonio said as we all walked back to the cars and off to the station.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was so excited to be back at the station I have barley seen my Mousy all day.

I didn't sleep at his house last night since I went to a party with Connor, nothing happened it was mostly just him meeting new people and stuff.

I ran down to his little Mouse hole.

"MOUSYYY!" I yelled running into his arms.

He dropped his papers, caught me and kissed me.

"Uhhh you don't know how long I've waited for that." I said now completly hanging on him.

He picked me up and brought me over to one of the chairs, he sat in the other

"Well that's what happens when you ditch me for a doctor."

I rolled my eyes "I did not ditch you for Connor, were were just hanging out."

"Whatever you say."

He was hurt/ jealous, I could tell since he wasn't looking at me.

I grabbed his face and brought him closer to me.

"I'm dating you, not Connor, not Antonio, you. I don't want some doctor or a detective, I want some techie guy who will love me till the end of the world."

"You know why I love you? You make me feel important." He kissed me.

"Good." I kissed back

I pushed him back. "I have to go back, come up a seconds later if you need to."

"Ok." he said giving me one more kiss

"Special Investigations Unit sent over the files for every registered sex offender in the vicinity of Rogers Park." Atwater said plopping up a few box's of files.

I started going through some of them.

"The M-E found tissue under Jeremy's fingernails, little guy went down fighting, said no sign of sexual assault but that doesn't mean he could have been made to..."

"Erin just stop right there." I glared at her not wanting to hear anymore.

"I don't know this block he was snatched from, they're pretty tight-knit seems like an odd pool to pick your victims from." Ruzek said looking at his computer.

"But if it was about the sex, there's no logic, It's just impulse" I said replacing the file I had.

"Hey, this guy moved onto the block last year, he's in from Salt Lake City, his PO logged a complaint, he never registered in Chicago. " We all huddled around Ruzek.

"What's his name?" Erin asked

"Darren Woodhull" Ruzek said handing Erin paper.

"Ok Val you want to come with?"

"Nah take Antonio with you, he'll enjoy it more."

Erin walked off after that.

"I'm gonna go get a soda, you guys want anything?"

"Were good thanks Kev." I said.

"Soo Val, were pretty close right?"

I looked at him skeptical

"I mean not as close as Erin, Jay and Antonio, you guys are like a squad, but you trust me enough?"

"What are you getting at Ruzek?"

"Come on tell me who your boyfriend is!"

"Why is everyone obsessed with who my boyfriend is!?"

"Cause you're like the baby of the group, I mean technically you are since your only 20, plus we all love you and we want to protect you."

"Ruzek, trust me you'll like my boyfriend."

"Hey baby we need to talk." Burgess said pulling Ruzek's arm.

I was all alone now.

"MOUSE!" Nothing... "MOUSE!"

He came running up the stairs. "What!"

"I'm lonely and I wanted you to play with me." I said lifting my arms up like a child.

"I have work to do, I'll play with you later," He said walking over to me and kissing my neck.

He pulled away to quick for my liking.

"What; HEY!"

"Nope, you'll just have to wait till later." he said walking away from me.

I got a text from Jay saying to meet him Voight, Erin, and Al at Darren Woodhull's address.

I got there as quick as I could.

We waited at the front door.

"Guy lied right to my face, violated his parole by not registering in Chicago in case you need a reason." Erin said to Voight.

He looked around first. "Val."

"On it." I said while I kicked in the door.

I entered in after Jay. I followed him and Erin down on of the hallways.

A guy came out of the closet holding a gun. He pointed it at Erin.

"Drop the gun!" I yelled. Jay came on the other side of me.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"We're the police, who are you?" Erin said still raising her hands.

"I'm Darren Woodhull's protector."

"You want to die in a closet? Drop the gun!" Jay yelled.

This guy was really getting on my nerves.

"Sh-show me a badge."

Erin pointed to her badge on her vest to the guy. "Right here."

He lowered the weapon, I ran over and took it out of his hands.

Jay came next and threw a pair of cuffs on him.

We went back to the station. I was looking through some files when Ruzek took up a little girl, I'm guessing she was the little sister of Jeremy.

She handed Voight a little tin can that had change in it.

"In the mean time I need you to keep saving." He handed the box back to her.

Ruzek was walking her out when she put it back on Mouse's desk. She walked out with Adam after that.

"Hey...I want a full workup on this Vaughn Bash you hear?" Voight walked back into his office. "Val come here."

Atwater and Mouse looked at me, I just replied with a shrug and walked into Voights offices.

"Whats up?" I said closing the door and sitting down.

"Look... I was gonna go in with Antonio and interrogate the guy we just brought in, but i think you should go in with him instead."

"Why, I mean I will, but?"

"He seems to be clinging to you lately, kids cases are always hard for him and he can lose it sometimes; right now I need to know that someone has his back and can bring him back."

I shook my head. I got up and was about to leave, "Always" I said to Voight before closing the door.

"Mouse you know where Antonio is?"

"Uh I think he went down that way." He said pointing to the side of him.

I walked down to where mouse pointed and actually bumped into Antonio.

"Oops, sorry." he said lightly holding my waist so I wouldn't fall back.

"Haha, its ok; cmon lets go talk to Bash."

We walked into the room, I sat on the table while Antonio stood in one of the corners.

"Vaughn Bash, registered sex offender in the state of Illinois since '98." Antonio said cornering Bash.

"I'm not the one you need to worry about- Darren is."

"You mean your roommate Darren?" I asked crossing my arms.

"We're very worried he disappeared." Antonio said still cornering Bash .

"You don't understand; He's in danger." Bash said looking at me, he was really looking for me to help him though.

"What did you do to that kid!" I jumped off the table since Antonio slammed Bash up against the wall.

"I didn't do anything, you got the wrong guy I swear."

Antonio kneed him in the stomach. Bash slid to the ground.

I went up to his face, then backed off a little, "Look at me, Woodhull had a gash on his neck, it was fresh."

"I know we had a fight it got physical I didn't call 911 because its not allowed for two people like us to live together; I don't expect you to sympathize, but we need each other."

Antonio went after Bash again, this time I had to pull him off.

He got a few good punches in. "Go wait outside!" I said as I pushed him out of the room.

I went back to Bash. "If Woodhull told you where he was going believe me... now is the time to speak up."

"I'm trying to tell you, he didn't run they took him, okay?"

"Don't get mouthy with me or I'm gonna let him come back in, who took him?" I siad pointing my finger in his face.

"I don't know he- he came home took a nap, I-I heard shouting, I hid; When your team came in, I thought it was them thats why I had the gun."

I looked at him for a moment. "Right now... the truth."

"That's the truth I got nothing to gain by lying, I promise you detective."

I helped him up and cuffed him back to the chair and walked out to find Antonio leaning up against the wall.

"Hey; I almost lost you in there." I said putting one hand up against the wall by his head.

"You're gonna tell me to toe a line?" he said throwing his hand in the direction of the room.

"I'll tell you how much ice to put in your drink, and right now I need you to relax." I said in a whispered tone. I knew how to handle him, I guess thats why Voight sent me in instead.

He nodded his head up and down before looking down.

I brought his head back up though. "Listen to me and actually listen... Bash is not worth getting this upset over? Yes I know these cases are hard you need to relax or your not gonna be able to get anything done, alright?"

He just nodded again. "Come here."

He leaned on foot up against the wall, we hugged for a little bit, I didn't let go until I knew for a fact that he was calm.

We walked back out to everyone else.

"Hey Val I'm having the mother come in; When he gets here I want you and Ruzek sitting in."

"Okay, but can I take a quick break?" I had a little scheme going on in my head that I just had to make happen.

"Are you going anywhere?"

"Yes, but I promise I will be right back."

"Where you going?"

I shrugged my shoulders so he would know I wasn't going to tell him."

"Fine, just hurry back."

"Thanks Sarge...Antonio lets take a ride." I grabbed my keys and walked out to my car.

"Where are we going?" Antonio asked.

He was driving, I usually want to drive but I really didn't feel like it.

"No where in particular."

"So where just driving around?"

I laughed lightly. "No take the next left."

He took the left like he was told. We where just sitting in an empty parking lot.

"Did you realize Mouse looking at you funny when we walked out together?"

"Nope, he's probably just jealous to be honest." I stated looking out the window.

"Why would he be jealous... It's not like he's your boyfriend.. wait is he?"

I still couldn't let anyone know about us, so I just laughed lightly. "No he's not my boyfriend, I think he's just a little intimidated by you and maybe he likes me."

"I guess that makes sense, but why'd you bring me out here?"He asked turning me around somehow.

"There really was no reason, usually driving calms me down so I thought it would do the same for you." I poked his nose

He started the car back up again and drove out of the parking lot.

"Now I understand why you like driving so much." He pulled into the station.

He came to the other side of the car and opened the door for me.

I got out of the car and immediately felt dizzy. I stumbled a bit, but Antonio caught me.

"Whoa, you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Toni, I think it was just a dizzy spell must have gotten up to quick."

We walked upstairs once again. "Good time; Val, Ruzek." Voight waved us into his office. Ruzek sat in one of the side chairs and I sat down on the couch arm.

Rochelle was already in there.

"So we have an update for you Misses Dolan." I said

"A person of Interest." Ruzek said.

"Who?" She asked.

"The same person you thought of when you first walked into my district." Voight siad from his desk.

"You know, neighbors say they didn't hear any screams when your son went missing." I stated.

"He didn't scream because he knew Darren Woodhull." Adam said pointing the file towards her.

She faced Ruzek, "At number 2336, yeah, everybody knows him he's a pervert and he did time for it."

"He's missing." Voight said

"Maybe he's on the run?" Mrs. Dolan said that more like a statement then a question.

"Rochelle...where's your husband?" I asked

"If he intervened we need to know about it." I finished.

"I'm not following you"

"I think you are, I'm being polite right now." Ruzek said.

"I lost my son!"

I put my hand up so he would back off a little.

"Look Rochelle we know you lost your son." I stated trying to calm her down a little

Calming people down is all I literally felt like I was doing today. First Antonio, now Ruzek and Rochelle.

"You want answers so don't I! We don't owe you people anything!"

"I'll tell you what you don't want; you don't want to lose my sympathy." Voight said standing up and walking towards her.

"Listen to me whatever your husband did,you're an accessory right now right where you sit."

Rochelle slapped Voight across the face, my mouth hung open, I looked over at Ruzek and his was the same.

"He did what a husband should do."

"Now tell me where he went."

She told us where we went and a few minutes later we where out.

Voight opened a door to an old factory looking place.

We could all hear the moans of someone being beaten.

"Answer me!" Someone yelled.

"CHICAGO POLICE! Up against the wall, now!" Antonio yelled

"Are you out of your mind? Now!" I yelled

"I got him Val." Atwater said

Voight went up to Damien Boyd and snatched the baseball bat out of his hands, "Give me that. Whats the matter with you?"

"We're gonna need an ambulance." I said kneeling next to Woodhull to check his pulse.

Shortly After the Paramedics took Woodhull.

I walked over to Damien With Antonio. "Damien Boyd...going above and beyond for your friends huh?" Antonio said

"They'd do the same thing for me if something happened to my kids." Boyd said not looking at either of us.

"Hey this your building?" Al asked looking around.

"No." He responded.

"We do maintenance for the management." he continued

"But you got the key to the boiler room, it's a nice place to put a beating on a guy." I said making him look at us.

"What do you know that makes you so sure Darren Woodhull's the guy?" Antonio said

"Aside from liking little boys?" he shot back.

"Yes actually." I said.

"Detective; he followed Jeremy home from school. Probably got a hard drive filled with garbage, the guys demented, I still lived on the block he never would've moved in. He was gonna confess."

"After that?" I asked

"I don't know, we didn't get that far, you know you guys should be thanking me right now we solved your case."

"You didn't solve anything Damien, all you did was lose your parenting rights." I said.

"We put the pieces together, if they fit, then maybe until then; come on."

"Why?" He said pulling away from Al.

"Wild guess your under arrest. Let's go." Antonio brought out the cuffs.

"Come on get up." Al and I got a side then picked him up and turned him around.

"Well that was fun." I said plopping down in my chair.

I picked my phone up

 _"Hey whats up big bro?"_

 **"Hey can you come down to 51, I have some news."**

 _"Ok.. tell me?"_

 **"No it's something I need to tell you in person."**

 _"Ok, I can come down after this case is over?"_

 **"Yeah that works."**

 _"Hey how's Izzy."_

 **"She's fine, call just came in talk to you later."**

 _"Kk be safe out there."_

I hung up the phone.

"We got a problem, Damien Boyd's son is missing." Voight said tapping my desk.

"What?! when he go missing?"

"Patrol says he didn't make it home from school." Antonio said.

I walked over to Jay's desk and joined the little huddle.

"Lab results got back the blood in Woodhull's trunk is a match for Jeremy Dolan." Jay said handing the file to Antonio

"The blood is how old?" He said taking the file.

I went behind him to look at the file too.

"It's two day's old he was transported in that car."

"But the car's been in the shop for six days, that doesn't make any sense." I said taking the file from Antonio.

"Huh. All right, who had access to the vehicle?" Voight said.

I threw the file back on Jay's desk. Jay looked at me and scoffed.

"It's the mechanic. I'll go." Jay said walking for the door.

"Hey we're still missing the big picture here we need to know why." Voight said stopping Jay

"Take Alvin, Val you go with." I walked out with Jay.

I threw my sunglasses onto my head.

"Hey we're looking for Kurt Hollister." Jay said asking one of the workers.

"He went out a couple hours ago."

"He saw where?" I asked

"No"

"We're gonna check in his office." Al said

"You got the key?" I asked

"Nope"

"Let's hit it Jay." I backed up with Jay and we both kicked in the door.

We walked outside and found a freezer with a padlock on it.

"We should check this, we gotta get in there." Jay said trying to find a way to open it.

Al found a hammer, so he hit the lock. I opened the box with Jay.

"Oh thats cute." I said looking down at a frozen body.

Jay scoffed at me, "Who do you think this is?"

"We'll find out." Al said

"It's 's on the run" Jay walked away with the phone to his ear.

Al looked at me, It didn't hit me until now, "And he's got a second kid with him."

I ran off to the car.

"Our main target is Kurt Hollister last know location was his mechanics shop four hours ago." Antonio pointed to Hollisters picture on the white board.

"We got Tac guys sitting on his residence and an Amber alert out on the vehicle and the kid." Antonio said.

"The body in the freezer belonged to Ray Malone he was 38 years old, he died a block from where he was born." Mouse said handing the pictures to me.

I handed the head shot to Ruzek "Malone is a knock-around-guy- misdemeanor priors. Somehow he's the nexus; he went to high school with the father of the victim and the father of the missing kid. " Adam said taping the picture to the bored.

"So what's the motive? Why brutally murder a kid, take off with a second and then leave an unrelated male body behind?" I asked.

"He's out there, and he's holding a seven-year-old boy; He's not some mastermind. We should have him in custody." Antonio said to me.

"We were right there. We talked to him." Jay said to Alvin.

"Look we all missed this. Let's just connect the dots, Who was ray Malone to this guy? How's he end up in his freezer?" Antonio instructed.

Antonio looked at me. "Come with me." he grabbed y hand and pulled me downstairs.

"What are you doing?" I asked him

"You, Voight and I are gonna have a talk with Boyd."

"Why do you and Voight need me and will you let go of my hand please?"

He let go, "Oh sorry and it seems like Boyd trust you more than any of us."

I sighed, "Okaaayy."

"So... Ray Malone." I said grabbing a seat and sitting next to Boyd with Antonio behind me leaning against the wall.

"Ray, uh...Ray was the guy with the worst luck in the world, he had lymphoma maybe two months to live. you know when we grew up, we were tight-me, Richard, and Ray; Not quite a crew but uh...we weren't exactly saints."

"Get to the point Damien." I said lightly.

"One night-this is maybe, uh, 18 years ago-they were hanging out behind Ray's house checking out Ray's dad's gun and... it went off."

"What happened?" I asked him.

"They run down to the end of the gangway... there's a kid...that got shot. It was a complete and total accident, but, uh... thats not gonna help that kid right?"

"What did Rich and Ray do?"

"They moved him under the house at the end there, run over to my place and, uh, I was studying for finals, but I hid the gun for them. Woke up and the..the whole neighborhood was one big funeral."

"For Hollister's little boy." Voight said.

"Yeah, he snapped he uh... he started drinking, picking fights, wife took off, and poor Ray... it wrecked him. He couldn't hold down a job, so I, uh-I gave him money until I couldn't so he stole; We never told what we did."

"Tell me about Hollister Damien."

He looked at me with wide eyes "Hollister, he-he-he had a temper and we thought, you know, he-he's gonna kill us, all of us. So uh...now look at whats going on. Listen to me...?"

I could tell he was looking for my name. "Valerie." I said.

"Valerie; If I could trade my life for my kid, I would, but you can't do that for me."

"He's coming after you now because Ray was dying, he must've gone to Hollister to clear his conscience." Antonio said hovering over me.

"Yeah-be honest with me... do you think my son's still alive right now?"

"All-call messages went out on Hollister 30 minutes ago, I want to be apprised of any sightings."

"Sarge, Boyd's son Conner- most likely snatched on his way home from school got a team canvassing the route home right now." I said to Voight.

"I flagged the plate on his car, troopers are shutting down the ramps." Mouse said

Atwater came running in, "Ah, we got to move, Just got a hit on that plate; Patrol's already down there. We got to go."

We all got up and ran out

We arrived down at the pier, with the carnival.

doesn't surprise me Hollister would have taken him there.

"Where are they?" Voight yelled looking around.

Gun fire went off, I grabbed my gun out of my holster.

"Go-Go-Go!" Voight yelled. We all went running in his direction.

"Look out! Get out of the way!" I yelled trying to push through people.

Hollister reached a dead end. He picked up the kid and held a gun on the side of his head.

"Hollister! Hollister, stop!" Voight said raising his hand.

"Just take it easy Hollister!" I yelled.

"Everybody fall back, I said fall back!" We all moved back like Voight told us too.

"He's cleared the park out. he's looking to die today." Erin said.

"Let me talk to him." Antonio said.

I looked at him him with a really face.

"SORT and the negotiator are two minutes out its safer that way." Erin said stopping Antonio.

"No, no, no, I can talk sense into him. I'll bring that boy back."

"Go ahead." Voight said giving Antonio the ok.

He walked a little closer to Hollister and the boy, but he was still pretty close to us.

"I'm Detective Dawson, Why don't you drop that weapon, Mr. Hollister, and lets talk."

"You ain't the man I need to talk to."

"I know. You want to talk to Damien Boyd but I can't allow that." Antonio put his gun back in his holster.

"You know what he did." Hollister said

"I know what you think he did, but you're making a mistake. He wasn't there. You got an innocent man's child in your hand's."

"No, no, either he's lying or you are!"

"It's the truth! Now look I got two dozen officers here that would love to take you out lets not give them a reason." Antonio yelled back.

"They let him die! Left him under a house like he wasn't a person. he bled out all night- a little kid! They took away the only beautiful thing I ever had in my life!"

"I know, nothing you do is gonna bring your boy back, but you can end this story today or you can use that gun in your hand and bring another family into tragedy it's up to you."

Hollister set the boy down.

"Conner, he's gonna let you go. Can you run to me?" Antonio got down on one knee ready to catch Conner.

Conner nodded his head and ran. Antonio spun them around so his back was towards Hollister.

"I can't let them win." Hollister raised his gun at Antonio.

"ANTONIO!" I yelled.

A shot was fired, I saw Antonio flinch, but then I realized it was Jay who shot him from above.

Once I was sure Hollister was down I ran over to Antonio and Conner

"Are you ok? Is he Ok?"

"Yeah were ok Val."

"Lincoln 15-21 shots fired by the police offender down. Tender-age child in custody.

I walked over to Burgess with Antonio and handed over Conner.

"You sure your alright?" I said lifting his vest just to make sure.

He brought my face up. "I'm fine I promise."

He hugged me tightly.

"Hey can you do me a favor? Can you drop me off at 51 Kelly wanted to see me." I asked since I didn't have my car.

"Yeah sure."

"Do you want me to wait out here for you?"

"Nah I don't know how long I'm gonna be, thanks anyway Antonio."

"No problem, see ya later Val." He waved good bye and drove off.

I walked into the fire house since I didnt recognize anyone from "my squad 3" I guessed shifts changed and Kelly took an extra one

"Scuse me I'm looking for Lieutenant Severide?"

"And who may you be?" one of the guys said standing up.

I pulled out my badge, "Detective Valerie Severide."

The guy sat back down in his chair "My mistake, he's in his bedroom."

"Here I'll walk you in." A guy with dusty blonde hair stood up.

"Hi I'm Garrett, nice to meet you Valerie." He walked me into the station

"Please call me Val." Kelly came out.

"Thanks Garrett."

"No problem Lieutenant." Garrett said as he walked away.

"So what couldn't you tell me on the phone and where's Izzy?"

Kelly lowered his head. "Linda from DCFS came by today, she said that you and Mouse couldn't foster her anymore. She took her on the spot. She did make you thins though."

He handed me a paper card.

"Wait what do you mean I don't understand what happened?" I asked as tears were welling up in my eyes, I blinked them away though.

He plopped down on his bed and lied down with his feet hanging off the side, so I did the same.

"Somehow they found out about your priors."

I started at Kelly in shock, my priors were locked away tight, you had to be somebody to get into my past life file.

"She said that they could let Mouse's priors go since they were little things but Possession, Holding, Distribution, and Prostitution..." Kelly said now looking at me.

"I know I'm only 20 and everything, but please tell me you have something strong?"

He jumped off the bed and opened one of the cabinets.

"YES JACK DANIELS BABY."

I stayed for a little while and had a few drinks, I wasn't drunk, but Kelly was.

"Cmon I'm- I'm- I'm not that bad,"

"The fact that your stuttering I'm is a sign that your that you are drunk and you drank almost all of the Jack."

I threw one arm around him and dragged him out of the station.

"Valerie, long time no see." Boden walked up to me with open arms.

"Hey Chief its good to see you again, but I kind of have an older brothwr problem at the moment."

"Don't worry about it, I'll have Garrett step up as acting Lieutenant ."

"Thanks chiefy wieefy." Kelly slurred out.

"You should probably get him home." Boden said.

"Yeah, I'll stop by in the morning check on him." I said dragging him out once again.

"Here let me help you with that." Garrett said coming on the other side of Kelly.

"Thanks Garrett." He finished shoving Kelly in the back of Kelly's car.

"Hey so I know we just met and everything but would you be willing to maybe get a few drinks with me?"

"That's really sweet but A. I don't turn 21 until October 28th, so next week and B. I have a boyfriend."

"What a lucky guy, I know you have a boyfriend but will I see you again?" he said laughing.

I started laughing with him, "Maybe will see." I hopped into the driver seat.

"HE'S SO INTO YOU! I think you- I think you two would make a cute couple, you should totally go out!"

"What about Mouse, Kelly?"

"Oh yeah! Hey how's he doing by the way?"

"He's doing fine Kel, now SHH and drink your water." I said throwing a water bottle in the back seat.

"Hey I'm outside I need help carrying something." I called Casey.

"By something do you mean your drunk brother?"

"Aww you know me so well Cas."

"Ha, hang on I'll be right out."

He came shortly out after wards.

"Took you long enough." I said opening the door and pulling Kelly out.

"Sorry I was throwing pants on, hey go home I'll take care of him."

"Thanks Cas." I gave him a hug before leaving in Kelly's car.

I looked at the clock, 10:50, almost 11. I sighed hitting my head against the wheel.

Mouse probably thought I was out partying again. I got out of the car and into the house, I went in the bedroom and realized he wasn't in there.

I went out to the living room and found him asleep on the couch,

"Uhh, Mouse." I kicked my shoes off.

I lifted him up lightly, sat on the couch, and rested him on my lap,

I started to lightly play with his.

"I missed you tonight." He stirred.

"I know baby, I'm sorry."

"You weren't with Antonio where you?"

He was still doubting himself.

I went down to his neck and planted little kisses, he got really ticklish when I did this.

He jumped off my lap and help his neck, "Is that how you wanna play this."

He crawled over to me and threw me over her shoulder. "Put me down!" I said laughing.

He threw me down on the bed and removed my jacket and my top.

I yanked his shirt off and went back to is neck just to tease him.

"STOP!" He giggled out.

"Admit it you don't want me too you love it way to much."

"That's true, but I would rather do it to you."

So I let him, I was to tired to take the lead anyways.

A/N: SO I KNOW THERE WASN'T A LOT OF MOUSE IN THIS BUT THERE REALLY WAS NO MOUSE IN THE SECOND EPISODE, PLUS THERE WILL BE A POINT TO ANTONIO AND VAL LATER ON. SO WHAT YOU GUYS THINK? I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK LONGER. ANYWAYS I COULD DEFINITELY USE YOUR GUYS HELP! I FEEL LIKE I'M ALWAYS USING HE SAID SHE SAID SO IF YOU GUYS COULD HELP ME FIND NEW SAYINGS XD. i'M ALSO WORKING ON MY DIAOLUGE MORE SO IT'S LESS CONFUSING, ANY IDEAS YOU CAN THINK OF I WOULD LOVE TOO KNOW, NEXT EPIDOES IS ACTUAL PHYSICAL VIOLENCE! YEAH LOTS OF MOUSE IN THAT EPISODE AND MANY SURPRISE WILL POP UP. UNTIL NEXT TIME.


	4. Chapter 4: Actual Physical Violence

Chapter 4: Actual Physical Violence

(I think we all know I don't own Chicago PD, Fire, or Med :)

A/N: This chapter will consist of both Mouse's and Val's POV.

Val's POV:

I moved Mouses arm off of me and went and made some pancakes.

I had no idea how I was gonna tell him about Izzy. I grabbed some coffee and sat down at the island.

"Hey baby." Mouse said coming from behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders, and kissing my temple.

"Hey." I said a little to simply.

"What's a matter? oh and where's Izzy I thought you were gonna pick her up." He plopped a piece of pancake in his mouth.

"Umm... I was going to, but umm... DCFS said we couldn't foster her anymore."

Mouse dropped the coffee mug on the ground shattering it, we just started at each other for a moment not caring about the broken mug or the coffee everywhere.

"What do you mean what happened?" He asked still in shock.

I started to cry a little, It was my fault. "Because of my priors..." I squeaked out.

"What are you talking about, what priors Val?" He said sitting down next to me and rubbing my shoulder.

"Umm...possession, holding, distribution, and prostitution, this was when I was like 13 14 though."

I moved his arm off of me not wanting to talk about the subject anymore.

"I'm gonna go get ready, I'll meet you at the station ok?"

"Look Val-" He moved closer to me.

"Mouse, I love you I do, but I really don't want to talk about this anymore." I walked away from him and into the bathroom.

Since it was gonna be warmer out today I decided on a red crop top, light ripped jeans and tan combat boots.

I walked back to the kitchen grabbing Kelly's key's.

Before I walked out though, Mouse grabbed my hand.

"You know I don't like it when you leave on bad terms, so first of all I don't blame you for the Izzy situation it's something thats outta both of our hands."

I pulled him towards me by his neck and kissed him, "Well talk about it more after ok?"

He said yes by kissing me again.

I walked into 51 know full well everyone would want to see me again.

"HEY LOOK ITS THE TRAITOR!" Herman yelled running up to hug me.

A bunch of hey's were shouted by everyone.

"VALERIE!"

"BRETT." We yelled each others names running up hugging, Brett and I are super close, lets just say drinks caught up to us and we told each other things that we didn't necessarily want known to the world.

"What are you doing here, not that I'm not glad to see you?" She asked.

"I had to drop these off." I said holding Kelly's key's up to everyone.

"Why do you always have someone else's car?" Jimmy asked.

"Well I had Antonio drop me off here literally right after a case and Kelly got drunk last night so I had to drop him off at home."

"AMBULANCE 61 KITCHEN ACCIDENT ON 54 ADAM'S SQUARE." The intercom said informing everyone that there was a call.

"That's right by the 21st, Val you want us t give you a ride there?" Brett asked.

"Yeah that be great since my actual car is there, Herman." I said throwing the key's to him.

"No problem Val!" He yelled as I was walking out with Chili and Brett.

"Thanks Brett." I said giving her one last hug.

"Don't forget to close the doors on your way out." Chili said.

I honestly HATED Chili and she hated me so.

"I won't I've been in this rig longer than you have hon." I said shutting the back doors.

It was a literal mad house at the 21st this morning people were screaming cops were everywhere.

I could barely get upstairs, but I managed.

"Wow it's packed down there." I said plopping down at my desk.

"Where's Erin?" I asked Jay.

He got up and started to whisper in my ear.

"Voight set up a meet thing between her and doctor Charles, she should be back really soon though." he said

"Sounds like fun." I said trying to balance a pencil in my nose, I got bored easily when we weren't working on a case.

"Speak of the devil." Jay said as Erin walked in.

She looked at us at first then walked into Voight's office with commander Fisher.

"Mouse I need you to go downstairs and have Platt sign this requisition form for new pin hole camera's." Voight said.

"Ok." He said walking downstairs.

A coffee was placed on my desk and then my chair was pulled from it.

"HEY RUZEK you can't do that to me; put coffee in front of my face then take it away!"

"Umm yes I can, I bought it for you and all you have to do is tell me who your boy is." he said taking the coffee back.

Everyone crowded around my desk.

"I guess I'm not getting the coffee then." I said taking the pencil and tapping my nose.

Everyone gasped.

"Did Valerie Severide just say NO to Coffee! Thats just proves that were never gonna find out who her boyfriend is until she tells us." Erin Said.

Ruzek put the coffee back down on my desk. "I love you to much to torture you like that."

"YAY!" I yelled.

Fisher came running up the stairs. "Voight a guy just took Mouse at gunpoint."

My heart jumped into my throat, Jay and I quickly stood up and yelled What.

"Yeah we need you down there now." He said walking away.

"I'm coming with you Voight." I said grabbing my gun out of my desk.

"Fine, leave your gun out though, hands were he can see them; everyone else's stays up here until further notice."

I holstered my gun on my side like Voight told me too.

I raised my hands immediately after stepping off the last step.

"NO ONE IS DROPPING ANYONE!" Voight yelled at the cops around.

I lowered my hands so they were now down by the waist band of my jeans.

"GET THESE PEOPLE OUT OF HERE!" I yelled.

"Sergeant I got a shot!" Roman yelled.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa easy easy easy." Mouse said to Roman but to everyone at the same time.

"Sir, whatever this is, we can work it out." Voight said calmly to everyone.

"I tried to do the right thing, but no one would listen!" The guy said looking at Trudy.

"THAT'S FAR ENOUGH!" He yelled I pushed Burgess back not wanting to put Mouse's life in danger.

"The cops in Iowa- the cops in Iowa; they laughed at me, they said my daughter ran away. I know my daughter she didn't run away." He finished.

"So you walk into a police district, pull a gun, and take a hostage?" I said as calmly as I could.

"She's right; you can't expect to walk out of this." Voight said.

"I don't and I don't give a damn. I gave my daughter a credit card for emergencies now someone here in Chicago used it last week. That means she's here I know it." He said.

This guy was getting closer and closer to Mouse's face with the gun and that just made my heart race even more than it was already.

He walked further into Fishers office.

"Everything's in here." He said tossing us a black duffel bag.

"Alright good. Now you gotta release my guy." Voight said going to get the bag.

I followed him.

"Find Sarah." He said.

"That's not how things work." I said

"Thats how it works today anybody makes a move; He dies." He yelled.

"I'm cool everybody's cool." Mouse said.

I looked at him with pleading eyes, he couldn't be "cool" with this.

"Keep a bead on his forehead he stops holding up his end of the bargain, you drill him." Voight said walking back upstairs and grabbing my by the arm.

"Val what's going on?" Jay asked.

My chest started to get heavy and I couldn't breathe.

I was having a panic attack.

I tried hiding it so no one would find out, but Antonio looked at me and imediatly knew I was having one he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into the locker room.

He set me down on the bleacher and opened up his locker.

He gave me a Xanax and some water.

I quickly took it, and the panic attack went away.

I held my head in my hands and tried to regain my breath.

"He is your boyfriend isn't he?" Antonio said sitting down.

"What gave it away." I said laughing.

He started laughing with me.

"Promise me you won't say anything." I said looking up.

"I promise, you ok?" he asked.

"I will be." I said getting up and walking out of the locker room.

"District is on lockdown, and OEMC's been advised I've rerouted all in-service calls to the 26th and I've got five patrolmen sitting on the downstairs office." Trudy says.

"Val, Antonio here." Jay said giving us bulletproof vests.

"Ruzek help me out?" I asked,

He came over and strapped me in, Ruzek and I were getting a lot closer latlely.

My best friend list is getting full I guess.

I walked over to Voight, Fisher, and Platt so I could listen in.

"Have those officers hold fast until they deploy a sniper team and draw an assult plan." Fisher said.

"Yes sir." Platt said walking away.

"What do we know?" Fisher asked.

"Name's Jeff Frazier he's 44 lives in Ankeny Iowa no criminal priors, no histroy of mental illness last July his daughter Sarah disappeared. Three day's later, they found her car in an Amtrak parking lot." Antonio said.

"No record of her ever buying a ticket?" I asked.

"Na da." Antonio said.

"Boss, credit card story checks out three months of inactivity, then Sarah's card bought five flat-screen TV's in Little Village last week." Ruzek said flipping throw a file.

"Run with it." Voight said pointing to Antonio and Ruzek.

"Sarge, thats my friend down there time comes for someone to pull the trigger it should be me, not SWAT." Jay said coming up to Voight.

"If were lucky, nobody's pulling the trigger." Voight said hitting Jay's arm.

"Val let's go down and talk to this Frazier guy." Jay said.

I didn't even have to say anything, my feet were ahead of my brain at the moment.

Frazier was having Mouse move the desk in front of the door.

"We already have our people following up on leads." I said.

"You ok buddy?" Jay asked.

"We're cool, everybody's cool." He replied.

I glared at him. Would he stop saying that nothing about this was calm or "cool"

"SHUT IT!" Frazier said

Mouse shut the door and the blinds.

I ran back up with Jay.

Kelly was calling me.

"What?" I said a little harshly.

"Whoa easy don't shoot me." He said.

"I'm sorry Kelly but now is not the best time."

"Val what happened you ok?" He asked.

I looked around.

"Mouse has been taking hostage and has a gun pointed at his head." I sighed.

"Oh my god Val Val, I'm sorry." Kelly said sympathetically

"Don't be we're gonna get him back no matter what." I said.

"I know you will, Molly's tonight?" He asked.

"I'll try gotta go call you later I said hanging up the phone."

MOUSE"S POV:

"Sit down!"

I backed up slowly with my hands raised, he grabbed me by my arm forcing me down quicker.

"Somebody keeps pointing a gun at me, I'd at least like to get his name." I said still holding my hands up.

"What do you care?" he asked

"Oh, that's an outrageous question to ask my name's Greg Gerwitz everybody calls me Mouse; See-see, no big deal."

"Frazier, Jeff Frazier now shut up."

"Listen I can help you if you let me." I said.

"You're supposed to get me to talk, right? Right? Build a report with the hostage taker?" He said getting closer to me with the gun.

"Do some of that cop psych crap they trained you for, huh?"

"No, I'm not a cop." I said, technically I wasn't.

"You're not?" he asked.

"No, I'm a civilian employee with the CPD, I got like zero tactial value if that's what your thinking."

"Shut Up!" Frazier said with the gun.

"We're cool." I really needed to stop saying that.

VAL'S POV:

I walked outside with Voight.

"There was a guy who walked into the 31st years back-baad domestics." Platt said to us.

"He was the guy that had a .32 in his sock right?" I asked

"How'd you know about that you couldn't have been older then like 10?" Platt asked.

"Platt I've spent my entire childhood at 51, Kelly didnt like to keep my out of things and most of the times I watched the news when they where out on calls." I said laughing think of old memories.

"Yeah well he killed his wife, a cop then himself." Voight said.

I winced not wanting the same thing to happened here, especially since it was Mouse who was being held hostage.

"The district, the front desk it's a sacred place, If people don't feel safe walking in there-"

"Trudy, this isn't gonna end like that." Voight said reassuring her.

"You make sure, Hank." She walked away.

He stared at me for a moment, I was looking out at the action but I knew he was looking at me.

"What?" I asked now looking at him.

"Why'd you freak out when Fisher told us that Mouse was taking hostage?"

"I didn't freak out, I may have over reacted, but that was just the adrenalin and I would do the same if it were Al or Atwater." I said.

Antonio already found out I didn't want anyone else finding out at the moment.

"I don't believe you." He said.

"Why you think that Mouse is my boyfriend?"

"I don't know is he?" he snapped back lightly.

"No he's not, look I lied alright I'm dating Clarke, I just didn't want everyone knowing because were trying to keep it on the down low."

I only said Clarke because I knew Voight would believe it.

Antonio texted me saying to meet him out in Humboldt Park.

"I gotta go, look believe me or don't believe me I don't care either way."

"Said the car was parked here- white 4Runner there's only a hundred in the state none registered to this block. No record of a break in either." Roman said.

I kneeled down to the broken glass on the ground.

"Someone doesn't call in a break-in or a stolen purse sounds like someone doesn't want to deal with the cops." I said.

"Let's check the pods, knock on every door if somebody gets a bad vibe, we close in." Antonio said.

Ruzek walked over to one of the houses.

"Hey does this look weird to you? It's dry as a bone these are brand-new sprinkler heads." He said.

He picked it up revealing a parascope.

"Is that a pariscope?" Burgess said drawing her gun.

"Burgess, Roman take the back." I said.

I kicked in the door to the house I pointed my gun down the hall.

I has Antonio and Ruzek behind me.

"Clear!" I yelled.

"Clear!" Burgess replied.

Antonio, Ruzek, and I went upstairs.

"Basement!" Burgess said.

I hurried down the steps and went behind Burgess.

I moved a curtain and saw all the periscope camera's.

"There's the one you found plus views of the front and back doors." I said.

"Over here!" Burgess called.

Roman opened a steel door, I walked in and stopped in my tracks.

"Don't hurt us." a girl said.

There were a few girls in cages worth nothing but bra's and shorts on.

We all stood there shocked and look around.

MOUSE'S POV:

I was now sitting on the other side of the room, while Frazier was looking outside the window.

"When did you serve? Your sidearm- it's military issue M9, when I asked you your name you said your last name first. I was Rangers 75 Regiment I did... two tours in the Korengal Valley."

Frazier looked at me for a moment.

"Marines. Gunnery sergeant sixth Division. Took a few strolls through Baghdad. I was gone pretty much from the time Sarah was born till she got her learners permit." He said.

"Thats-that's got to be hard."

I couldn't even imagine being away from Val or anyone for that long.

"You did it- you got me talking." Frazier said.

I just smiled at him, I always got people talking.

"Your sergeant looking for Sarah... Can I trust him?"

I scoffed.

"Hank Voight... picking his district was about the only thing you did right today."

I went in the ambo with one of the girls. I knew that they were gonna need someone there.

"Ligature marks on their wrists and ankles indicate that they were bound, contusions on their legs and back, along with vaginal tearing." Will told me and Erin.

"These poor girls have been through hell." I sated.

"Alright, thanks Will." Erin said.

"Hey, um, what's up at the district?" Will asked us.

Erin and I looked at each other.

"Voight's keeping a cap on it." I said

"You know, when Jay came back, I wasn't there for him and the only friend he had was Mouse, who believe it or not, was the one that dragged Jay home when he was going through-"

A confused look appeared on my face, Mouse dragged Jay home?

"Through what?" Erin asked.

"You guys brought them in?" Erin asked Burgess and Roman.

"Yeah." Burgess said.

"Did you notify the parents?" I asked.

"She's saying don't bother hasn't spoken to them in years, she had us call her sister though."

"Ok, Burgess come with me and Erin." I said walking towards the girls room.

Erin sat down on her bed.

"Listen I know the last thing you wanna do right now is relive any of what you've been through, but anything you can tell us is gonna help us catch this guy." Erin said.

"His name is Trevor, we met through Facebook of all things. He was older handsome. he bought me a bus ticket and I came to be with him." She said.

I sat on the other side of her.

"I know guys like Trevor, they prey on you and they know just how to make you feel special right?" I said.

She nodded her head.

"Any details you can remember are gonna help us make sure he never does this again." Erin said.

"He picked me up at the bus station, took me dinner said he knew a great steakhouse, then we went back to his place he put something in my drink because the net thing I know is he's on top of...me." She said.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Uh was this girl... was she one of the ones with you?"

I showed her the picture of Sarah.

"Sarah?" She said.

We walked out leaving her alone for a little while.

"Just got word from Voight, Commander's getting itchy with SWAT, Frazier's not backing down." Roman said.

An idea popped into my head.

"What you thinking Val?" Erin asked.

"Frazier! Frazier, I have someone here who knows you daughter and she wants to talk to you?" Voight said knocking on the door.

"Who?" he asked through the door.

"Just open the door you have my word, I'm being straight." Voight said.

He moved back to us and the girl from the hospital.

"You were right Sarah didn't run away she was kidnapped, along with this girl and at least three other girls we know of." I said.

"Frazier, just open the door." Voight said.

"She's alive, she was." the girl said.

"How am I supposed to-" Frazier started.

"Blue lake, she told me about Blue lake."

Frazier started to open the door.

"She said that there was a cabin there that her and her family would go to right? They couldn't break her." She said.

"What did they do?" He asked.

"And I feel bad because sometimes I would just tell her to do what they wanted so they wouldn't hurt her, but she wouldn't do it."

Mouse looked between me and Jay a few times.

"She's alive?" Frazier asked

"We think so, we're close." Voight said.

"If you found her why didn't you find Sarah?" He asked stepping out.

"We're following leads it's like peeling an onion." Voight said.

Mouse looked at Jay, he nodded his head and the next things I know, Mouse has the gun in his hands and pointing it at Frazier.

Relief took over my body.

"What took you so long?" Jay asked.

"I believed him." Mouse said walking out.

He stopped in his tracks and looked at me.

I ran up and kissed him. I didn't give a damn that everyone saw and I didn't give a damn at what they thought.

He was safe and thats all that mattered to me at the moment.

"I'm ok, I'm ok." He said hugging me and kissing my head.

He patted the back of my head and kissed me once more.

We walked up together he leaned against my desk.

I was attached to hip the entire time.

He had one arm around my waist.

"Three girls found in Humboldt Park were all lured to Chicago via this Romeo's Facebook page Trevor Dunn, sometimes Crowhill or Donnelly." Antonio said hanging Trevors picture.

"The accounts go dark once the girls disappear, but we pulled this photo from Julia's cloud storage." I said still on Mouses hip, I didn't want to leave him at the moment.

"No hits off NCIC or the DMV." Atwater said.

"Sergeant Benson in New York says that Trevor is mostly likely using these videos he shot and using them as selling material to pimps that are looking for girl next door types for their organization." Erin said.

"I took the photo we got from Julia, ran a reverse image search on it, found an online dating profile using the same pic so I accessed it."

Mouse and I looked back at Ruzek with a "no you didn't face."

"What; alright I had the tech lab at organized crimes do it anyway, I'm scrolling through his messages right now looks like he's picking up another girl a Lacy Collins." He said.

"Let me guess he bought her a bus ticket." I said.

"Bingo Val, she gets into downtown on the 946 from St. Paul." Ruzek said.

"Sarge do you m-" I started

"You know I love you Val but no." He said knowing exactly what I mean't.

"Your riding with me so hurry up." he said walking out.

I sighed. Mouse rubbed my shoulder.

"Look, right now these girls need you more than I do and I'm ok I don't have a scratch on my body okay?" Mouse said pulling me into another hug and kissing the top of my head.

I kissed his cheek before going to see Voight.

Voight was quite the entire time.

"Look I'm sorry I lied to you, I just didn't want anyone finding out and Antonio found out today and I didn't want you to freak out because I know you hate in house romance and I know you hate lying even more-" I said trying to catch my breath.

"How long have you and him been dating?" He asked

"Four Months." I said

"And how did Antonio find out?"

I looked up not wanting to answer the question.

Voight slammed on the breaks.

"Jesues What the hell?!" I said.

"You didn't answer my question." He said looking at me now.

"Fine... Remember when I said that Antonio and I were dating? One of the main reason we were dating; He was going through the divorce with Laura and I was- I was going through... depression. I felt like I was being abandoned by everyone and that triggered panic attacks really bad ones, Antonio has seen me have countless ones so when I had one this morning he saw and rushed me into the locker room, he still pay's for my Paxil and Xanax, that's the only reason he knows I didn't even tell him he just put the pieces together." I explained.

"Valerie, why didn't you say anything before?" he asked pulling my golden blonde hair to the side.

"It's not something I exactly like sharing." I said.

"Does Mouse know?"

"NO and He can't know the only one that know about this are Antonio and you, not even Kelly know's and I want to keep it that way." I said sternly.

Voight started driving again, we were at the bus station.

"I promise, just don't forget to tell Tonio that I know ok?"

"Of course." I said getting out of the car.

"No sign of Trevor. Anyone got eye's?" Erin said over the phone.

"Negative." I said informing everyone that I was here since I got a bunch of texts from Jay and Ruzek.

"The 946 is here." I stated.

"Anyone see Trevor?" Erin asked again.

"Yeah we got eye's." Ruzek said.

"That's the girl." Antonio said.

"Where you going, pal?" Ruzek asked Trevor as he was trying to run away.

Al closed the gate.

"Trevor Dunn?" Jay asked.

"Nope." he replied.

Jay and I slammed him against the gate.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time Trevor Dunn?" Jay said pointing his gun at Trevor.

"I'd be careful with what you answer because I know for a fact that your the reason my boyfriend had a gun to his head this morning." I spat at him.

"Yeah, yeah thats me." He said scared out of his wits.

"Where's Sarah Frazier?" Jay asked.

"I-I don't know man I swear to god." he said throwing his hands up. '

Jay and I flipped him around and slapped some cuffs on him.

"That dungeon we found? It's a little slice of heaven compared to where you're going." I said whispering in his ear.

MOUSES POV:

"Val you always seem to throw a few good punches, wanna come down with me?" Voight asked Val.

"Gladly." She said getting up and skipping towards Voight.

"Don't break him Val." I said.

"Don't tell me what to do." She said jokingly.

"Soo Mouse..." Ruzek said spinning in his chair.

"Four months." I said already knowing the answer to the question that was on everyone's minds.

"You guy's were dating for four months and kept it a secret from everyone?" Erin asked

I nodded my head.

"Yeah he didn't even tell me and I'm his best friend." Jay said

"But Val's also our best friend and she didn't tell us either." Antonio said.

"Who's idea was it to keep it a secret?" Atwater asked.

"Both of ours, we didn't want Voight finding out because of his no in house romance policy." I said trying to balance a pencil on my nose like Val did before.

"Man how the hell does she do this." I said before Jay grabbed the pencil from me.

"HEY!" I said laughing.

"What I wanted to try it, it looks amusing to me." He said now trying it, but failing.

"Steven Ulrich, priors for distribution, agg assault." Voight said walking back with Val.

"Been linked to a few missing girls, now Vice likes him for involuntary servitude and sex trafficking, he holds onto the girls until they're worn out... then trades them to networks across the country." Val said.

"Trevor says Ulrich is operating a brothel out of a club in Bridgeport." Voight said.

Platt came up and got Voight so I went back to trying to balance the pencil on my nose.

"Val, how the hey do you do this?!" I asked her.

"Here let me see." She said taking the pencil from me.

She sat down on my desk and balanced the pencil.

"All you have to do is find the flat part of your nose and the middle part of the pencil." She said handing it back to me.

"JAY MOUSE stop trying to balance a pencil on your nose, come on Jay." Antonio said.

They all left.

Something made me want to go see Frazier so thats what I did.

"We're not gonna stop looking for your daughter, I just wanted you to know." I said.

I didn't get a respond so I started t walk away.

"I lost my house after the first tour." He said

I stopped and looked at him.

"Wife left after the second I could handle all that, but not being there for my daughter...If this is the one thing I can do as a father the one thing... then here we are." He said

"We're gonna find her, I give you my word." I said walking off again but stopping when he apologized.

"I'm sorry... for dragging you into this, man to man."

I nodded my head and went back upstairs.

Val's Pov:

We sped into the brothel that Ulrich owned there was a girl outside.

"The party it's over." She slurred out Ruzek and I handed her off to Erin.

We cleared the halls and went out to the back.

Ulrich was on the ground two gunshot wound to the chest.

"Chicago police! Sarah is that you?" Antonio asked walking towards the pile of crates.

"Help me." Someone squeaked out.

We all went over, the girl wasn't Sarah.

Al took off his jacket and gave it to her.

"Sarah Frazier, was she here?" Jay asked kneeling down.

The girl nodded her head.

"What happened? Is she hurt?" Antonio asked.

"Ulrich... he was gonna drop us off somewhere, but Sarah, she grabbed his gun and shot him." She said.

Erin came up behind us.

"CTA just reported a female, white late teens boarded an L train at Lake and Ashland with a handgun."

We all raced to the cars.

We ran through people trying to get to the train.

I entered the train looking for Sarah.

"Hey my names Valerie Severide, I'm with the CPD I'm gonna come in ok?" I stepped in not getting to close to her so I didn't spook her.

"We're here to help, there's a lot of people that are looking for you... Sarah?" I said.

She looked at me. "You know my name?" She asked.

"I know all about what happened to you." I said

"No you don't." Sh started to cry, I didn't blame her one bit though.

"I know all about Trevor and what he did... Sarah? He's in jail okay? He's never gonna hurt anybody again." I said kneeling down.

"It's too late." She said.

"No it's not, Sarah I need you to do something for me ok? Can you put the gun down?" I asked.

"The officers behind me are a little nervous; they're afraid you're gonna hurt someone."

"I can't live with this." She said.

At this point I don't think there's much I could do, I needed the father and I need him now if we were gonna save Sarah.

"Sarah, can you just hold on, just hold on for me."

I mouthed to Jay to call Voight.

We waited a few minutes.

"What's happening?" She said.

Dammit Jay scared her.

"Nothing, they're just doing their jobs, keep your eye's on me." I said

"You're gonna arrest me!"

"No were not Sarah, I promise." I said

"I won't go in another cage!" Sarah lifted the gun to her neck.

"Sarah you won't wait! Sarah!" I said.

Come on where the hell was Voight with the father!

"Sarah, listen to me you're stronger than this and I know you know that, the girls you were with, we have them and they told us that you never broke, you're a fighter Sarah... Sarah please just hang on."

"Sarah look outside your dad's here." I said.

"Sarah!" Frazier said walking into the train.

She immediately put the gun down.

I grabbed it and walked out giving them some time.

"Give 'em a minute?" Al asked Voight.

"Yeah maybe a few." He said.

We got back to the district, Jay and I went downstairs to Mouse's "mouse hole" and had a beer.

"What Voight want?" I asked.

He walked over to me and grabbed his beer that I was holding for him.

"He wanted to know why there weren't any bullet's in the magazine."

I was sitting on the top counter so I was little taller than him, but he pulled me down so I was next to him.

He threw an arm around my neck and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm so not used to this, I'm usually the one with the girl." Jay said

I kicked him lightly.

"So the gun wasn't loaded huh?" Jay asked

"You, uh-you remember when Hollingsworth he got kidnapped by those haiis."

Mouse said opening one of the drawers and pouring the bullets into his hands.

"When we finally tracked 'em down, what'd we do?" Mouse said.

"A lot worse than put a gun to someone's head." Jay said.

"I don't even wanna know." I said taking a sip of beer.

"Mhmm, come on, lets go to Molly's." I said.

"Why would we want to do that?" Jay asked.

"Because I told my brother that I was going to Molly's tonight and I want to go to Molly's." I said leaving both of them.

"I guess we're going to Molly's." Mouse said.

"Hey there you are!" Kelly said hugging me.

"Hey Mouse, Jay." He said.

"Sup Kell." They both said.

Erin was sitting at the bar so we sat next to her.

"So I heard from a little birdy that Valerie has a boyfriend." Brett yelled.

"Oh my god, it's starting again." I yelled.

Mouse, Erin, and Jay started laughing.

"Why don't you tell us who it is?" Brett said coming up behind me.

"Actually the 21st already know's who is is!" Burgess said.

"WHAT HOW COME THEY GET TO KNOW!" Casey yelled.

"Ok I didn't tell them they found out who it was." I said.

"Who's your boyfriend.. I'm not gonna stop until you tell us who it is." Brett said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Herman can I get two shots of Captain please?" I asked.

He looked at me for a moment.

"Come one, no one's gonna arrest you and I turn 21 next week I think your safe." I said.

"Ok fine, only because it's you though." He poured two shots.

I kept one and slid the other one to Mouse.

"You completely just avoided my question!" She yelled playfully.

"Your gonna find out in one second!" I yelled back like she did.

I looked at Mouse.

"You know what where doing?"

"Yup." He said

"Ok, ready 1...2...3!"

We quickly drank the shot and after it was in our mouths.. we kissed, usually it's done with hard tequila and you put salt on the guy's lips, but I didn't feel like doing that tonight.

"I SO CALLED IT!" Brett yelled, everyone fished out there wallets and gave her 20 bucks.

"You guy's bet on who my boyfriend was?!" I said.

"Oh yes we did and I won! Everyone else put Connor." She said.

Mouse put his head on my shoulder, I brought it up though and kissed him knowing it would make him feel better.

"Now that everyone know's I'm dating Mouse, NOT Connor, we can all stop asking me who's your boyfriend right?" I asked

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled.

"GREAT THAT MEANS DRINKS ARE ON ME!" I yelled.

A/N: Yay or Nah, what'd you guys think of the POV switching I knew I wanted to do that for a few of the chapters but let me know what you guys thought. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AN OC CHAPTER CAUSE IT'S VAL'S BIRTHDAY AND SHE GONNA BE... I think we all know how old she's gonna be until next time XD.


	5. Chapter 5: Valerie's Birthday

(I do not own Chicago Fire, PD, Med, or Justice I really wish I did though XD.)

Val's POV:

Finally I'm 21 years old, I could legally drink and was now actually considered an adult, maybe everyone will stop calling me the baby… I doubt it though.

I knew when I first walked into the station doors I was gonna be bombarded by people. If you knew me you loved me, yeah I could be completely brutal to you if I didn't like you, but mostly everyone liked me.

I took a deep breath before walking through the doors. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY VALERIE!" everyone yelled. Erin, Antonio, and Jay all ran up and hugged me first then everyone else from intelligence followed, even Hank. "Happy Birthday kiddo." Hank hugged me tightly.

"Thanks Hank, where's Mouse?" I put my hands in my back pockets and looked around for him. "Oh he's going to get your present, he'll be right back." Jay said squeezing my shoulder. "Oh god what did you guys get me?"

I really didn't want them getting me anything, they didn't have too. "Happy Birthday Val." JJ said running up and hugging me. JJ is Bianca Holloway's son. Bianca was practically the sister I never had. "Hey what are you doing here buddy?" I bent down and hugged him back.

"I had a half day at school today, so I'm just gonna spend the day at the station." JJ said. I loved JJ, he was such a good kid. "Happy Birthday sis." Bianca came up and hugged me and handed me a present. "It's not much but I wanted to get you something outside of the station gift."

"Station gift?" I asked looking at everyone. "Yeah we all pitched in and got you a special gift." Ruzek said playing with his sunglasses.

"Well I didn't need anything anyway, but thank you B; ya know….. Intelligence is going to Six Flags today for my birthday if you and JJ wanna come?" JJ's face lit up.

"CAN WE MOM CAN WE!" He started jumping up and down. "I have so much work to do today and I couldn't ask you to take JJ." Bianca said. I glared at her. "Bianca I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to take him, plus I have season passes, so he's coming with us." I pulled JJ towards me.

Bianca smiled at me and shook her head. "Ok have fun and be safe." She ruffled JJ's hair. "YES thanks Val!" He hugged me once more.

"There he is." Jay said pointing to Mouse. He shook his head at Jay and walked up to me. "Happy Birthday baby." He pulled me close and kissed me. "Thaaaaaannk yooouu." I said kissing him back.

"Dude come on where's her present." Antonio said. Mouse glared at him before he clapped his hands and whistled. "What are you doing?" I laughed at him.

A dog started barking and ran down the halls and into a wall. It was a pomsky and it had a big red bow tied around its collar. It finally hit me. "OH MY GOD!" I screamed and ran over to it. I can't believe they got me a dog for my birthday.

"We knew how much you've wanted a Pomsky, so we thought hey let's get her one." Erin started petting the pomsky puppy. "Axel, that's what I'm naming him."

"How'd you come up with Axel?" Antonio asked. "No idea I just like the name." I smiled and picked him up.

"Where you all going?" Fisher asked.

"Were going to Six Flags, remember I told you about this like six months ago." Voight said. "Why are you guys going to Six Flags again?" Fisher asked.

We all looked at him. "Cause its Val's biirrthdaaaayy." Erin drew out.

"Oh yeah happy birthday Valerie, have fun guy's." Fisher walked into his office and closed the door. "He has no memory what so ever, come on Axel."

I picked him up and brought him upstairs. I put some water in a dish then went back downstairs. "Ok let's go people, JJ your riding in the back with me, Jay, Antonio, and Erin."

"What about me?!" Mouse said playfully. "You may be my boyfriend, but you're not a part of squad and I do say that with love." I kissed him on the cheek.

"I guess I can sit with you on the way back." Mouse smiled. I threw my arms around his neck. "Babe I guarantee that I'm gonna pass out on the way home."

"Oh I know that; at least I'll get to be the shoulder you sleep on." He kissed my forehead. "Alright come on lovebirds." Jay and Erin started pushing us out the door.

Voight got in the driver's side, Al in the passengers, Atwater sat on the left, Ruzek on the right with mouse in the middle, while Jay, Erin, Antonio, JJ, and I got into the seats in the way back.

"Voight will you please turn the radio on…for me?!" I asked lightly laughing. The reason Voight never turned the radio on when driving is because everyone would always sing, no matter what song it was.

"You're lucky it's your birthday." He said turning the radio on. "I'm lucky you love me." I laughed grabbing gummy bears from my backpack. "Just so you know, you're allowed to sing." Erin said to JJ. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once we were at Six Flags, Voight couldn't wait to get out of the car. We practically sang his ear's off. "I am never turning on that damn radio again!" Voight yelled.

"Oh come on you know you liked it." Erin said leaning on his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on we're burning daylight."

We all laughed at Voight's remark and walked to the gates. "I can't thank you enough for taking me today Val." JJ said with a huge smile. "Aww anything for you kiddo." I said hugging him.

"Mouse your lady's getting stolen." Jay started laughing and ruffling Mouse's hair. "Get out of here dude." Mouse said pushing Jay back lightly. He started laughing and ran over to me.

"Where we going first birthday girl." Mouse said kissing me. "I don't know…I'm up for anything." I smiled. "Let's get a move on then." Kevin said.

"I say we go on Goliath first." Al said. All of our heads turned and looked at him. "What…I have a daring side." He said. We all laughed and headed over to Goliath.

Once we went on some of the rides, we went to Johnny's Rocket's to grab some food. "Hey where did Ruzek go?" I asked everyone.

"Hello everyone I am Adam and I would like to say something-" Ruzek started. "What's he doing?" JJ asked eating one of his fries. "No idea." I answered. "We know what he's doing." Antonio said deviously.

"You see my team and I are here to celebrate one of our best friends Valerie Severide's 21st birthday!" Ruzek yelled running over to the table. All of the Looney tunes characters came over around the table and placed a cake in front of me.

I brought my hands to my face. "Come one let's wish her a happy birthday!" Ruzek said into the microphone. Everyone started signing happy birthday to me. I just laughed and continued to blush.

"Happy Birthday Val!" Ruzek said hugging me. "Thanks everyone." I said blowing the candles out. "Come on let's take a picture." Erin said getting up and grabbing her camera. We all got up and took picture with the Looney tunes.

I cut the cake and gave everyone a slice. "I honestly couldn't ask for a better team and better best friends." I said smiling. "Aww we love you too Val." They all said pulling me into a group hug.

"Come on get in on this." I said pulling JJ into the hug. "Alright come on we still have some time to kill before we have to go home and get ready for tonight." Kev said.

When we were all done at the park we went back to the van. "Val you wanna drive?" Voight asked holding the keys in the air. "Why someone tired?" I asked in a baby tone taking the keys.

"Yes very." Hank lightly laughed and got into the backseat. "JJ take the passenger's seat." I said opening the door for him. As soon as everyone was in the car they all passed out except for me and JJ. "And you were the one that said you would pass out." JJ said laughing.

"I know right!" I laughed. "Hey call your mom for me." I said handing JJ my phone. If I was driving I never looked down at my phone, ever. "Sure." He called his mom and put her on speaker.

"What's up sis?" Bianca said. "You planning on coming tonight?" I asked.

"To Molly's for your birthday? Of course." She said.

"I can always take JJ home with me while I get ready and bring him to the party if you want." I said looking over at him for a quick sec. "As long as you don't mind I'm fine with that." B said.

"How was Six Flags honey?" She asked JJ. "It was so much fun; all of the characters came and brought Valerie a cake and everyone sang, the rides where so much fun, thank you so much again for letting me go!" JJ said excited. I smiled at his reaction. The amount of love I have for that kid.

"I'm glad you had fun sweetie, I'll see you tonight okay?"

"Okay mom see ya soon love you." JJ said. "Love you too, both of you." She said referring to me as well. "Back at you." I said before hanging up. "Hey…once we drop these bozos off and we get back to my house; how about you help me with my outfit for tonight?" I said to JJ.

"Sounds good to me." JJ smiled.

When we got back to the station I woke everyone up and grabbed our stuff. "JJ wanna go get Axel for me?" I asked. He nodded his head and went upstairs. "I'll meet you at Molly's later okay?" I said walking up to Mouse and throwing my arms around his neck.

"I can't come with you?" He asked playfully. "Nope…I think you'd rather like a surprise." I smirked kissing him. He kissed back pulling me closer to him. "The front desk is not a make out spot, either get a room or knock it off." Platt said. I stuck my tongue out at her like I always did.

"Got Axel for ya Val." JJ said. Axel came running down and ran into my legs. "Thanks bud, you ready to go?" I asked putting my hand on top of his head. He nodded his head and grabbed his backpack.

"I'll see you later everyone!" I yelled walking out the door with JJ and Axel. "Wow nice car Val." JJ said admiring my Camaro. "Thanks…Kelly got it for my birthday." I said unlocking the doors and getting into the car.

"Kelly's a great brother if he got you a car." He said putting his backpack in the back seat. "It was kind of a joint gift from 51, but it was mostly him; and you're right Kelly is a great brother it's like something happens to one of us, it happens to the other. That's how close we are." I explained smiling.

If something ever happened to him I don't know how I would go on with life. When Benny left Kelly stepped up and took care of me, to this day he was still technically my legal guardian. Yes I knew I had other people that were family like Voight, Bianca, Casey, Connor, Erin, Brett…but Kelly was my own blood, I needed him more than anything.

"Wow, you guys are really close." JJ smiled. "Yeah we are, but you know what; you're just like that with your mom." I said. JJ just smiled again.

I unlocked the door to my apartment and grabbed some snacks for JJ before walking into my room. "Alright, what do you think about this top?" I asked standing in front of JJ. "No…the Valerie Severide I know would never play it safe, especially when it's for her own birthday." JJ said with a slight disgusted face.

"I love this top, what are you talking about!" My mouth hung open. "I like the top too, but not for your birthday." JJ got off the bed and went into my closet. He pulled out a red strap bralet, white skinny jeans, and beige ankle boots. "Wear this instead."

"I can't believe I'm letting a 12 year old pick my outfit out." I grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom to change. "I gotta give it to you JJ, you did good." I smiled.

"I think I should do your hair and make-up next." He smirked. "In your dreams buddy." I patted his leg and went to do my make-up and curl my hair. Once I was done I walked into the living room. "Someone cleans up nice." He said watching the black hawks' game. "Shut up mister." I ran over and started to tickle him.

"Val, stop." He giggled. "I'll stop if you can beat me in Call of Duty?" I raised my eyebrow and smirked at him. "You're on."

"Are you sure it's okay I'm at this party?" JJ asked nervously. "Are you kidding me; it's totally fine, just be prepared to see a bunch of drunk adults." I wasn't gonna lie to him.

"Great." He huffed out. "Wanna know how I used to handle drunk adults? I just laughed at them, trust me its funny watching them."

We walked into Molly's and everyone shouted Happy Birthday! Kelly came running up to me with Clarke and Casey. "Scuse us coming through!" Brett and Connor yelled pulling me out from the hug I was getting from the three 'brothers'.

"Alright we're doing this right now-" Connor started. "When I first came back to Chicago I didn't know anyone, no friends, and things with my family weren't good. It was my first shift at med and I see Ms. Goodwin bothering a blonde girl. She keeps saying no continuously. The two of them stop by me and finally the girl says 'Three' just three. Ms. Goodwin takes it and leaves but the girl stays and sighs. "Your new around here." She says to me. I just nod my head and laugh at her. We start up a small conversation then finally she tells me her name "I'm Valerie Severide…everyone calls me Val though." She said with a smile. I tell her my name. She then asks if I'm doing anything that night, I told her no cause I really don't have anyone to make plans with, next thing she says is, "Now you do, you should come to this bar Molly's tonight and I'll introduce you to everyone." She gave me her number and off she went. I went to Molly's that night and the minute Val saw me she ran up and hugged me. I will never forget that day and that night because of her. She's the reason I know all of you and have the relationships I have, and for that reason Valerie Severide became my best friend. And I will always be grateful to her for that."

"Connor!" I said hugging him and crying a little. A bunch of aww's came from everyone then clapping. Herman came over with his camera. Connor put his drink down and picked me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we both smiled at Herman. "I want that picture Herman."

"Alright I guess it's my turn." He said. "Since you're finally legal I'm giving you this." He handed me a beer.

"I've known Val since she was 8 years old; she was this little Rugrat running around the firehouse like a menace. I knew one day that little menace was gonna become something great. And she proved me right, she became one of the greatest firefighters I knew at the age of 17. One of the hardest things 51 has ever had to do was say good-bye to her, because just like me she was the light and life of fire house 51. I want you to know that I'm so proud of you kiddo."

"Herman…you have no idea how much that means to me. I hugged him tightly.

Hank came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "When I first met Val it was when there was bad blood between Casey and I. I did some things that I regret, but there's one time I don't. She heard what was happening and came right in. I told her to beat it and she didn't. She walked right up to my face and said 'I'm not scared of you; try me if you have to.' It takes guts for someone to do that. The officer I had with me at the time tried to pull her back, but she took him right out and put his ass on the floor. From that moment on I knew I wanted her in my unit. When I finally got her…she became my second daughter. Everything I ever did, she looked passed. 'The past is in the past…I'm starting fresh, you should too.' Val has helped me through a lot and I know no matter what she'll always have my back."

I hugged Hank tightly. "Squad coming through." Erin said walking up to me with Antonio and Jay, even Bianca. We all lined up and threw our arms around each other's necks; we looked like a sloppy form of the Rocketts. "I just wanna say that I'm the luckiest person alive to call and consider Valerie Severide a sister I know no matter what she's always there for me and my son. I can rely on her and know she'll never let me down." Bianca said. Erin went next, "I have to agree with B over here, Val is the one who keeps me in line. When I went downhill she dragged my ass into a bathroom by my hair and talked some sense into me, not fully, but some. If I have a problem I always go to her cause I know she's the best friend that will help me burry a body if needed." Everyone laughed at Erin's ending.

"Vala-ri-ri, there is so much to say about you, and it's all good. We may be ex-boyfriend ex-girlfriend but we don't act like it…and I'm glad about that because if it weren't for you I would have never moved on with my life, I still don't without you. I love you like no tomorrow and love having you around me because all you ever do is make me smile." Antonio said.

"Aww klutz nugget you still care." I said. "Show me what ya got pudge." I said looking over at Jay. He just laughed at me, "Intelligence didn't start fully coming together until you came along. Like Herman said you were the light and life of 51, and you brought it with you. You are the life of intelligence and without you I guarantee we would kind of fall apart. You bring people together even when it seems like their worst; if it wasn't for you this little 'squad' people like to call it; it wouldn't be a thing."

They all let go and group hugged me, Erin, Jay, Antonio and I lined up again and were about to take a picture when Jay brought up an inside joke making us all laugh hysterically. Herman ended up getting that as the picture and it actually came out super cute.

I grabbed Bianca again and had taken Herman's camera and took a selfie with Bianca with it.

Kelly was next. He ran up and put me on his back. I couldn't help but laugh. "To have this girl as my sister is a gift alone…she's seen me at my worst and has brought me back to my best in seconds. I'm glad to see the women she's become because it tells me I did a damn good job at raising her, because of that she makes me proud all the time; there has never been a day in my life that I'm not happy to say I'm her brother. To prove that; we have this saying between the two of us, 'If something happens to one, it happens to the other.' That is something I will always stick by. You'll always be my baby sister Val Val."

"I love you too Kel." I said hugging him from behind I was still on his back. Herman snapped a picture of us. Kelly let me down. "And last but not least." Mouse said.

He put an arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head. "There are no words to describe how much I love you Valerie Severide. You first met me when I was a stupid drug addict, CI of Jay's. And somehow this gorgeous girl fell in love with me. I was waking up in the middle of the night throwing fits due to my PTSD, but that started to go away when I started dating you. Every single moment I'm with you, you make me calm and I'm relaxed. I couldn't ask for anyone better. I love you so much and will never stop."

After that I finally lost it, I started crying, "I love you too Greg Gerwitz." I kissed him.

"Happy 21st birthday Valerie." JJ stood up on one of the tables and held his sprite in the air. "Happy Birthday Valerie!" Everyone shouted holding their glasses up. I held min up last, "I love you guys so much and I couldn't ask to be a part of a better family."

I was sitting at the bar on the corner talking to Gabby, "So what's it like being the golden girl that everyone loves?" She said smirking. I downed a shot of tequila. "I don't know how…I thought everyone hated me." I said jokingly.

"Valerie." Peter Stone said sitting next to me. "Peter." I said slightly shocked. "Long time no see….you look great." He said.

Gabby looked between the two of us. "Ahh thanks." I smiled. He lightly smiled back and handed me a gift bag. "Happy birthday-" He got off the seat. "I know there your favorite." He walked away.

I opened the bag and pulled out a bag of skittles. I smirked and started to eat them. "What was that awkward mess that just happened?" she asked leaning on the bar counter.

"I might have slept with him a little while back." I said looking down at the skittles and continuing to eat them. "You what? Val how many guy's have you slept with?" Gabby asked. She was a little drunk, but I was too.

"Let's see; Brady Anderson, Jeff Clarke, Antonio, Roman, Peter Stone, Nick Amaro, Ruzek, Scott Rice, Connor, and Mouse." I said listing the names. I then looked up at Gabby. "Oh my god! I'm a slut aren't I?!" I said a little shocked.

"Just a little bit." Gabby took a shot. I shrugged my shoulders and ate more skittles. "I'm not worried about it anymore…I'm happier than I've probably ever been with my boyfriend." I said looking over at Mouse who was playing darts with Jay and Connor.

God I loved that techie like no tomorrow.

 **(I know it's been forever since I've updated and I'm so so so sorry about that! Here's the next chapter and I'm hoping to post the next one very soon! Thank you guys so much, please comment and let me know what your thoughts are love you guys!** _Paigeyharris._


End file.
